Super Mario: Warper Genesis
by yoshi3000
Summary: Katsumi and Evie Blackthorn (along with Jeremy) escaped Pinkamena's wrath by the skin of their teeth. Now is a time for planning and Dimentio's about to show them his home universe, but this isn't your average Super Mario World/Smash World. Twists, turns, and warpers await our trio of heroes. (Sequel fanfiction to Three Tales of Rickspark (explanations inside))
1. Chapter 1

**(The author is in his office prepping for the New Year)**

 **Mirai Yoshi: Remember that third Rick and Morty installment where I said I'd split the sequel in two? Well, the other half is here! Also, this will serve as a bit of a bigger introduction to TheDisplacerofEquestria's OCs and aid in building the overarching plot.**

 **(Zone-Tan enters the office asking if she could do the disclaimer.)**

 **Mirai Yoshi: Go on.**

 **Zone: Mirai Yoshi owns the plots, his characters, and so forth. Super Mario and its components belong to Nintendo and Miyamoto. Mirai Displacer owns his characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Super Mario Bros. 1-1 Remix by S.S.H.)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

* * *

 **[Recap] [This takes after the events of the Three Tales of the Rickspark, specifically the Plus One chapter.]**

During the events of **A Fourth Shot of Rick and Morty** and **A Blackthorn's Rhapsody** (which, you should read both of them to get the storyline either way), Elite Council Katsumi Blackthorn the Second and her cousin, Genevieve the Second, escaped the wrath of Pinkamena alongside fellow Elite Councilmember, Jeremy Kris, and the new allies of Dimenito and his friends. With Gilda von Gyra now in the Elite Council, Jeremy's plan to get through all this with his balls intact was slowly in motion. Now, our "heroes" on their way to Dimenito's home dimension, the mysterious version of the ever-famed Super Mario World, SM-U256. Now, we bring you **Super Mario: Warper Genesis.**

* * *

Dimentio growled over his comm and video unit with Zone-Tan and Katsumi, as he said "Why the FUCK is there a 9th Level Warper in the form of Pinkamena!?", his amber-yellow eye turning an icy blue, with an icy blue flame coming from it, as the eye of his mask turned black, with a ring of gray showing, with an even smaller ring of white showing in the ring of gray, acting as his eye's pupil.

Zone-Tan and Katsumi stepped back slightly, surprised by this, before Zone-Tan said "How the fuck are we supposed to know!? We know just as much as you do, Dimentio!", with Katsumi nodding in agreement, but, that didn't do anything to calm Dimentio down.

Dimentio's body became icy, as if he were made of ice, the area around him freezing over slightly, before he noticed what he was doing and stopped, taking deep breaths, recollecting himself, but, his right eye was still an icy blue, with the flame still there, but not as much.

He then sighed and said "Zone-Tan, can you get in touch with Darkris, maybe ask him to lend a few of his ships to act as scouts to keep an eye out for Pinkamena, Dimensio, and Evil Morty?", making Zone-Tan nod and say "I'll see what I can do. Zone, out.", before she got off the comm and video unit, leaving Dimentio and Katsumi.

Dimentio sighed and said "I need to make a call with a friend of mine...", only for Katsumi to say "Not yet. You still have a lot to explain if we're to work together, Dimentio."

Dimentio rolled his eyes and said "And what do you want to know?", making Katsumi say "Your alignment seems to be the biggest thing I want to know. I know you're not evil, but whether you are neutral or good is another thing entirely. And also if you plan to follow the rules."

Dimentio smirked and said "I'd say I'm a Chaotic Good... but, I'd like to make something clear, Katsumi.", making her raise an eyebrow, to which he continued, saying "I will NOT follow the Order's Law of Neutrality, nor will I be following any of its rules... except for the rule about the 34 Universe. I think we can both agree on that. But anyway, almost all the rules of the Order just limit what I can do. You want me to fight and help you track down Dimensio and Black Rose, that's fine. But there's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'll be following the Order's Rules. Same goes for Jeremy, Katsumi."

He then sighed and said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Besides, the Law of Neutrality can no longer work. The Order was broken into by my brother and his partners. They have plans to bring back Elvin as a robot based on T.M.S.'s own body. Hell, Rebecca came back from the dead as a robot! If this is happening, there cannot be any more neutrality. We both need to act, fast."

Jeremy seemed to get some nerve and glared at Dimentio much to his surprise.

"If you want to blame anyone for this mess, blame me. The Order is not the problem, it's the people that ran it. It's my fault for being aloof and letting Rebecca run wild. She convinced me that spying on the Power clan was a good idea, but it backfired. I let her slap unfair bounties! She put an automatic million dollar bounty on every single Blackthorn child born to Akira and Kaneda, and I was too stuck up my own ass to see how messed up that was. She even murdered most of my old team behind my back and ruined the lives of two of them! Their blood on my hands...so if you want to bash anyone, let it be me!" Jeremy said in a tirade.

Dimentio glared back, but Jeremy returned it full force.

"But know this, I will not make the same mistake twice. Not with Rebecca and not with you. You will follow the rules because not doing so will only lead to going down that slippery slope. It is time, I rightly upheld by job and make the multiverse a better, but neutral place." Jeremy said standing firm.

Dimentio could see the fire and determination in the councilman's eyes almost like he grew a second head. Dimentio could only sigh and begrudgingly say yes.

Katsumi sighed, after Dimentio was done, and said "We'll be merging our ships in due time.", to which Dimentio nods and says "Thank you. Dimentio, out.", as he got off the comm and video unit, before walking off...

Katsumi had walked over to the controls for her ship, the **Edge of Spirit**. The ship was a compact sized vessel taking elements from the likes of Futurama's Planet Express Ship albeit with a new black coloring. It used to be white, but Katsumi had it repainted to signal her return to her clan. Genevieve II (who will be referred to an Evie from now on) and Jeremy were keeping an eye on the ship's spirit.

"I can't believe you elected Gilda for the Elite Council to justify you staying with us." Katsumi said sharply to Jeremy. "While she is well qualified to aid us, I still think it was cheap of you to do."

Jeremy said nothing not wanting to speak.

"With Merch out of the game for a bit, we'll have to use our BlackTabs more for supplies." Evie said concerned.

"Still, I'm more scared at the fact of Merch training. I've only heard rumors…that he was horrifying strong when he fought with your family." Jeremy remarked.

"And they're true. Uncle Merch can and could fight just as hard, but he's not a blood knight like most others." Katsumi said. "He is vicious in battle if you dare harm the people he cares about."

"Everyone is." Jeremy said with a sigh.

"We're entering the area of space Dimentio said was his home. From what the Blackthorn and ship's supercomputers are gathering, place has a few warpers there. All pretty strong. To compare on average, on par with my older brother's Crystal Squadron. And they are all unregistered." Evie said as Katsumi growled.

"Damn it, Dimentio! If the public finds out about that, they'll think I'm hiding some kind of army!" Katsumi said frantic.

Jeremy was admittingly mulling over the irony that when Rebecca tried to pull wool over warper's eyes that she was able to lie better. Katsumi decided to go for a bit of plan setting her ship's supercomputer and her BlackTab to gather the necessary information and form a file and bounty post haste. It was at the moment, that her and Zone-Tan's ship docks at the Frostbite to allow her to gather in the hall of the Frostbite.

"Dimentio, when were you going to tell me you had warpers on your world?" Katsumi said with a steeled glare.

Dimentio frowned, but Katsumi told her she will be gathering the needed information for them either way.

"Alright, Katsumi, if we're going to work together and stay the fuck away from Pinkamena, we're going to need to find someplace to work together and hide from Pinkamena. Thankfully, I know just the place."

"And I see, you've kept yourself hidden for so long." Katsumi said. "I'll commend you for it. Few warpers can accomplish that. Hell, Ace is up there on warpers few can find."

Eventually, the Frostbite stopped, making Zone-Tan, Katsumi, Evie, and Jeremy stop, before Dimentio said "Katsumi, welcome to my home."... in front of them was a massive universe, a Mario Universe... however, before they could enter, a voice suddenly appeared from the comm unit, being loud and deep, obviously male, as the voice said, "Stop right there!"

Suddenly, a large ship slowly came into view... the ship was a ghostly, ice blue, and looked very similar to that of a pirate ship, with its snow white sails. The ship slowly came towards them, before stopping. The voice then spoke again, saying "What's the password?"

Dimentio smirked and said "September 20th, 3:40 PM, Sunny, Few Clouds", making the voice sigh in relief and say "Thank god it's you, Dimentio. I assume the extra ship and Zone-Tan are with you?"

"Yeah. The other ship is Katsumi Blackthorn the Second's. She's from the Kaneda side." Dimentio said, making the voice say "Kaneda? Dear Grambi... alright, head on in."

"I get my father was a piece of shit, but I'm right here. Either way, pleased to meet you, Bowser." Katsumi said with her sharp wit.

Dimentio then smiled and said "That was the plan. I'll see you on the ground, Bowser.", as the voice, Bowser, then said "Same to you.", before he left the comm unit. Dimentio then spoke again and said "Katsumi, Zone-Tan, get ready. We're entering my Universe."

The two nodded, before Dimentio flew the Frostbite into the Universe. SM-U256 reminded Jeremy a lot of a version where the Powers family made their home. The Mushroom World's setup was similar to the Mushroom World that the Powers clan had dominated. SM-U256 was more of a mix-mash of Nintendo worlds with the Mushroom World as base.

"Incredible." Jeremy remarked looking down on the planet. "Looks close to the Powers family' version yet so different. There's even a displaced kingdom in Sea Side just like Tempus."

"I'm taking us down to Toad Town…well at this point, might as well be called Toadopolis." Dimentio said directing Frostbite downwards. "I trust you, Katsumi, but not enough to take you to my front doorstep."

"Fair enough." Katsumi said with crossed arms. "You're not helping to consider the fact that you have unregistered warper allies you did not inform me of. I won't be chiding you for it because I'm already working to fix that."

Dimentio rolled his eyes and everyone went to their respective rooms on their vessels. Zone-Tan, T.M.S, Katsumi, Evie, and Jeremy were cleaning themselves up and changing.

Jeremy donned his rarely used battle wear that he kept from his old Time Patrol days that he had modified over time. The outfit consisted of a white and golden armor held up by two straps, under the armor was a black turtleneck, gi-styled pants that are light gray, gold bracelets styled after the Bracelets of Submission, and white boots. There was also a white cape pinned to the shoulder guards with the insignia for the Order of Reality. Jeremy slipped on his white gloves and looked into the mirror. His once spiked blood red hair was a faded carmine. His light gray eyes look weary.

"Let's hope I do get out of this intact." Jeremy said before leaving to get his weapons.

Evie had chosen to wear one of her personal favorite as it was a replica of her what her mother would wear on occasions with some slight differences. A black blazer had a blue flame pattern along the bottom and on the edge of the right sleeve, a blue karate gi top with no sleeves, baggy black pants with an obi tied around it, and blue boots. Evie had worn her black hair down to her shoulders. Like her mother, she gained the ability to shift her eye color to whatever she desired. In a sense, her brothers had done so at birth but as they got became toddlers, they unknowingly settled on a color for good. She ultimately decided to go for having silver eyes like her father and uncle. The eye color always did scream warrior. She applied a light side of rose lipstick.

"It's time to dive into another edge of the 'verse." Evie said clipping her BlackTab to her right side.

Katsumi looked into the mirror with her dark brown spheres reflecting in the glass. Much to her continued mixed feeling, she resembled her mother having her blonde hair. She chuckled as her mother's hair used to be dark until she merely used Warper Edit to alter her color to blonde shortly after Ryo's birth. So, Katsumi inherited her blonde hair later down the line. Katsumi sighed at the thought of her as she really was not really someone she could call her. To describe Katsumi the First, think Jessie Maye, except if she was married, more of a slacker, and Japanese. Katsumi did not completely hate her mother unlike her oldest brother, but she did dislike her for not really raising them. She was there, but only to push her brothers to become as independent as quickly as possible.

"Enough mulling over her." Katsumi thought before getting dressed.

She got on her own outfit which consisted of a black and purple Supreme Kai-style coat, a dark purple long-sleeved turtleneck undershirt, a light purple blue sash, dark purple baggy pants, and black boots. On her right side of chest, was the Blackthorn family crest with the Nazo symbol intermixed with it. Like Jeremy, there was a white cape pinned to the shoulders with the Order of Reality's symbol on it. She slipped on her green and white Potara earrings that were ironically a gift from her mother. She looked to the stick of blue colored lipstick that Evie gave her and decided to apply some around her lips. She could remember when her mother taught how to put on makeup. Her mother always did care for her slightly better than her brothers wanting to make a mini her which was why she was named after her. If anything, Katsumi the Second wanted to be anything other than her mother.

"Time to do my duty." Katsumi said clipping her BlackTab to her left side.

Turbo Mecha Sonic had ended up wearing an armor spawned by Katsumi consisted a grey jumpsuit with black and gold samurai style armor plating around the torso that was made of Nth metal.

"Katsumi, you got style." T.M.S. said posing in the armor.

It even had with a samurai helmet and boots.

Zone-Tan had put on a pair of black shorts and matching tank top under a purple track jacket with her skull insignia on the back. Putting the skull hairclip in hair, she quickly got a pair of purple ninja sandals.

"Hope the kingdom hasn't changed much." Zone-Tan said

As the ships came down landing on the port for spacecrafts outside of Toad Town right near Pleasant Path. Dimentio had changed into a semi-formal three-piece suit with weighted boots with his usual mask. Mimi followed his example with a skirt suit with leggings under the skirt and weighted boots. Wander was hurriedly making himself presentable to Hater's annoyance. Peppers and Sylvia were secretly betting Hater was going to screw something up. As the ships' hatches opened, the eleven (twice counting Shadoo) came down from them.

"Whoa, that's some fancy duds you got, Katsumi." Wander said with his usual glee.

"Thanks. It's actually a new outfit I've been wanting to put together for some time. It's what I want to wear while I'm on duty. The robes I feel are more for diplomacy events." Katsumi said as the cape flowing.

"I see someone agrees." Jeremy said respectfully.

"Well, I think you look fearsome." Zone-Tan said as Mushroom Guards.

Katsumi and Evie noted they were still Toads, but unlike the games, they are well-more equipped. It's obvious that their Bowser would probably have a higher time getting to the princess. Leading the charge was Princess Peach alongside her beloved husband, Mario.

"I see you are pulling the welcome wagon, Peach-hime." Jeremy said as the Guard took aim.

"Enough of this." Katsumi said calmly. "I doubt you'll want to shoot down a member of the Elite Council for the Order."

The guards put down their weapons as a subtle wave for Katsumi's will seeped out. Mario and Peach took their glances on her.

"So, I'm curious why are two of the illustrious Elite Council is doing here on my kingdom?" Peach said sternly and sarcastically. "I didn't think I asked for spoiled filth."

"Peach, don't insult the 10th level warper. Secondly, the Council had a change in membership." Dimentio said coming up to whisper about the events of what happens to so forth.

Once hearing the explanation, her expression did a 180 considering Katsumi. She got a warm welcome from Peach, but Jeremy still got a blank and cold stare.

"I'm sorry for insulting you, Miss Blackthorn." Peach said earnestly.

"It's no big deal. I'm trying to do better than Rebecca did, and Jeremy is as well." Katsumi said trying to save Jeremy's reputation.

"Yeesh, the warper energy off those Blackthorns are like the rumors say they are, huge." Mario remarked.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, Genevieve V. Blackthorn II, call me Evie." Evie said warmly.

"So, let me get straight, you are essentially under employ of the Order." Peach said turning her attention to Dimentio.

"Legally, yes, but my tie is to Katsumi. She has a decent head on her shoulders and wants to work on dealing with the incoming threats aside from Dimensio." Dimentio explained.

"We need to call a meeting to explain the situation, right now. It's a long story." Mimi urged.

Princess Peach was weary over the Order's Councilmembers being here, but swallowed that thought down. A meeting was declared as they had work to do.

* * *

(A/N: Thank Discplacer for this too. He had written the opening scene and omake which I incorporated, altered, and edited to make this pilot. This story unlike most others will be a bit more exploration on recapping past events, planning, and development. You'll really have to do your reading for past series. This serves as my final gift to you all in the form of a new project.)


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**(The author is in his office glaring at one of his partners.)**

 **Mirai Yoshi: This took a lot of effort.**

 **Mirai Displacer: Sorry about that.**

 **Mirai Yoshi: I'll let it go.**

 **(T.M.S. enters to perform the disclaimer)**

 **T.M.S.: Mirai Yoshi owns the plots, his characters, and so forth. Super Mario and its components belong to Nintendo and Miyamoto. Mirai Displacer owns his characters. Please support the official release.**

(A/N: I suggest you read the latest Send in the Miis chapter before going into this one.)

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Super Mario Bros. 1-1 Remix by S.S.H.)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 2: Gather of the Universe's Heroes! (Part 1)**

* * *

As the group, led by Peach and Mario, got off Pleasant Path, they entered the thriving town (more like metropolis) of Toad Town, otherwise known as Toadopolis.

Tall buildings (looking like various mushrooms) filled the sky, with various cars, bikes, and hoverboards going around the city, with citizens of various kinds walking in and out of their homes, businesses, etc... however, everywhere that Katsumi, Jeremy, and Evie looked, there was Warper Energy. Every citizen was a 6th Level Warper. Some, more powerful than others, but none were more powerful than the ones that were picked up on the computers. Katsumi was in shock before going into deep thought. Miis were also walking about, and one of them ran up to the group, saying "Sir!", as he saluted, with Dimentio saluting back and saying "Ah, Rodney. I assume everything is at peak efficiency?"

The Mii, Rodney, nodded and said "Yes they are, sir. Energy levels are above and beyond our expectations, and the entire world is gaining more electricity than ever. Weapons, consoles, vehicles, ships, and more are also being mass produced, and the weapons are being kept away from villainous Warpers, for the moment.", with Dimentio smiling and saying "Keep up the good work, my boy."

Rodney nodded and smiled back, before he said "Oh, one last thing. LSB would like to talk to you as soon as you are available. He says he'd like to send something over for you, as he saw the news about what's happened as of late, regarding the Order and such.", Dimentio nodded and said "Understood. Also, see if you can get into contact with the other World Leaders. Its... important, to say the least."

Rodney nodded and saluted Dimentio, before walking off. Dimentio smiled, before turning to the others, only to notice Katsumi's thoughtful look and Jeremy's confused expression, making Dimentio sigh and say "I'm a Weapons Producer, a Console Producer, a Vehicle Producer, a Ship Producer, and an Electricity Producer for this world. Without my products, this world would not be as advanced as it is... Thank Zone-Tan's husband, LSB, for that."

Katsumi glared at Dimentio telling him that he never told her he had a planet full of unregistered warpers. Before Dimentio could defend himself, a smile broke on the councilwoman's face confusing face.

"Do you realize what this means? You're sitting on an OU!" Katsumi explained.

"OU?" Dimentio and Mimi asked.

"Original Universes. They are worlds of "normalcy" where warpers can settle when they are not "warping' and so forth. They have laws within their zones and they are considered safe zone." Jeremy explained.

"You do realize you could have registered for that status?" Evie explained. "That way, you'd be able to enforce your laws here with the Order's blessing."

Dimentio looked more and more dumbfounded only for Katsumi to get serious.

"I'll set up the needed forms." Katsumi said with a few swipes on her BlackTab. "But there's one problem."

"And what's that?" Dimentio said.

"You have not paid any taxes. I can't protect you from the I.I.R.S.?" Katsumi said nervously.

Zone-Tan face faulted! There was an IRS for warpers! Dimentio seemed to pale as Jeremy pointed that one of few smart things Rebecca had done in her tenure as councilwoman was make the Intergalactic Internal Revenue Service the one force you do not want to piss off. Trying to evade paying taxes from this group was nearly impossible, and they would hunt you down until you paid.

Evie made the suggestion of adopting Dimentio into the clan, and Dimentio looked confused. Katsumi rolled her eyes.

"Evie, the only way that's going to work is if you marry him!" Katsumi said.

Evie ignored her and tapped a few things on her BlackTab before hearing a chime.

"Or if I adopted Dimentio as my son, which I just did. Welcome to the family, Dimentio!" Evie said cheerfully clipping her BlackTab to her side.

Dimentio fainted, and Mario had fell down clutching his side while laughing. Jeremy was snickering and Katsumi face palmed. Peach had to carry the fainted jester and the group heading to the castle. Dimentio would awake think it was all a dream only for Katsumi to call him her nephew.

"I can't believe this! You adopted me!" Dimentio roared pointing at Evie. "How does this help?"

"Simple. My mother and father had a back account set up to cover taxes for every member in the clan. This applies to the direct family line and their first few grandchildren. So, I adopted you to get you out of the IIRS's warpath." Evie explained.

"But still, this is awkward considering you're way younger than me." Dimentio explained. "Plus, I have a feeling Akira is going to hunt me down for letting this happen."

"Nevertheless, it seems we got Order reps on route for the planet. You got a lot of warpers needing to be put in the system. It would be easy if you have a database of your own." Jeremy said.

"We do." Dimentio explained. "I suppose I can merely get a Mii to send a copy over to the Order."

"You may want to do that quickly. The quicker you do, the quicker those clerks don't realize that the planet of origin was only just now made an OU. Hell, the Order reps will be able to go back to HQ and work on filing out the paperwork from there." Jeremy said getting up. "Peach-hime, could you take me to where records are kept?"

"Very well." Peach said getting up.

"In the meanwhile, a meeting needs to be held with your allies. We need to talk business." Katsumi said seriously.

"We'll be late. The amount of paperwork I have to fill out with Peach here will take a while." Jeremy said. "But it's my duty."

Peach groaned at the word, "paperwork". The two promptly left, and a meeting was called. Dementio made the call to his allies and friends to come down for a meeting. Katsumi had expected a large meeting and she would be right.

* * *

 **(Within Space Above the Mushroom World)**

Luigi and Rosalina were in the midst of having lunch with the Lumas on the Starship Observatory when the phone rang. Luigi picked up to hear there would be a meeting and he had to come.

"Mario, do we have to?" The green "plumber" asked. "What do you mean it's urgent?"

"I'm saying that it's Order business." Mario said sternly. "Luigi, Katsumi Blackthorn the Second is sitting in the room with me. I'd rather not have her hunt you down and drag you to Peach's Castle!"

"All right, all right. I'm on my way." Luigi said hanging up.

"Mario called?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, some meeting with one of the Elite Councilmen of the Order of Reality." Luigi said pulling up one of the control panels to set the Observatory for the planet below.

In a deeper part of space, a lone Gunship floated through space with two famed bounty hunters. The ever deadly Samus Aran and her "twin". Her twin was more or less, a genetic mixmash to make a "clone". Due to an incident long ago thanks to Dimentio's daughter, Dymmi, she had accidently revived SA-X and Dark Samus to life. Dymmi was experimenting with creating with her warper powers and merged the two together much to Samus' horror. Of course, the end result was a "clone" of Samus. However, due to Dymmi being a child still, said clone was not a perfect duplicate. This new "Samus" had a cheerful personality and was virtually the opposite of the original which irritated her. In physical appearance, it was practically perfect. The clone dyed the ends of her blonde hair black to tell herself apart. She even had a name for herself, Oscura X. Aran. The two were on the couch watching Interdimensional Cable. Both were in their "ending outfits" of a sports bra and short shorts (Samus had her's in her canon color of orange, while Oscura had hers in black). Oscura was singing along with the theme song much to Samus' annoyance. The holo-phone rang and Samus hastily took it up.

"What?" Samus said dryly. "Mario….a meeting? I'm on the way!"

Samus hang up and flipped off the television.

"What the heck, sis? I was watching that!" Oscura said.

"Get dressed, we got a meeting." Samus said sternly.

Samus materialized her Zero Suit on her body as her twin did the same. Oscura could to the cockpit to the passenger seat and Samus got in the pilot seat. The two were off on their way.

* * *

 **(Dream Land, Pop Star, Same Universe)**

Meta Knight was a bit impatient as he paced his trusty ship, the Halberd. Unlike the typical Dream Land, most of the creatures were mostly gijinka (anthromorphic). Thus, the likes of Meta Knight and so forth were humanized. Meta Knight stood at six feet tall wearing garb of a shinobi (a dark purple kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it and a pair of dark purple hakama), his silver mask, his blue Dimensional Cape with gold trimmings, black shoes with violet sabatons over them, and a pair of pauldrons to hold up his cape (his left pauldron bears a version of his insignia, which is an "M" in front of an upward-pointing sword). His dark hair was even hold up in a wolf's tail.

"They are late." Meta Knight growled.

"Be patient, my dear." A female voice coming out of the shadows.

This female was a young woman of five feet two with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Her skin was very pale, almost gray, giving her a shadowy look. She had dark blue eyes and straight black hair done long. She wore a white sleeveless loose shirt, a gray T-shirt undershirt, black spandex pants, black fingerless gloves, and gray boots. This was Kimberly "Kimby" Shades, the "Shadow Kirby" from Mirror World. She was Kirby's "mirror opposite".

"Kimby, my dear. Your mirror "brother" is possibly stuffing his face!" Meta Knight said.

"We're here!" Kirby said running up with a woman following along.

The Star Warrior had a humanized appearance like everyone else. Unlike his mirror counterpart, he had a well-built physique from all his traveling and fighting bad guys. He was only three inches shorter than Meta Knight. His skin was still pink, and his wild short hair was a slightly darker shade of pink (think the color of his original form's boots). He still had those innocent black pupils with a shade of blue along with red rose blushes on his face. Youthful freckles were on his cheeks as well. His style of clothing used to be rather simple in this early adventures, but got more detailed later on. He now wore a light red World War-esque trench coat with a fur-lined collar and a black tank-top underneath, gray pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and red colored laced boots. On the back of his trench was a yellow star befitting his title, "Kirby of the Stars". The young woman alongside him was his girlfriend.

She was a slim young adult with black hair reaching down to her shoulders and large dark eyes. She wore a lavender smock with a violet beret on her head. She also wore gray pants and lavender hunting boots. Over her back was the Gaddbrush that formerly belonged to Bowser Jr. under a pink backpack. This was Adeleine "Ado" Shard.

"Sorry, we're late. Ribbon was in trouble." Kirby said innocently.

"Just shut up and get on the ship. We have a meeting." Meta Knight starting up the ship.

"Something big has happened. I can feel it." Adeleine thought.

* * *

( **Earth-S, Same Universe)**

Earth-S was what warpers called worlds related to the Sonic Universe. Mobius was considered taboo to use thanks to Penders (everyone is still cursing his name). In this universe, the planet was literally not too far away from the Mushroom World. It's world a mix-mash of the games, the shows, and so forth. Within Central City at the tallest building was the home of the Resistance. After the recent ficaso with Infinite, the planet was still recovering. So was their hero. Sonic had to get his left arm and right leg replaced with cybernetic limbs after he lost them to Dr. Eggman. His old nemesis had gone off the deep end after he got Zeena to turn against the doctor in a previous adventure in the Lost Hex. Sonic was rather glad that Metal Sonic had built him the limbs. Sonic was standing up on the roof of this building with a glass of sports drink in his hand with his cape fluttering in the breeze when a familiar anthropomorphic animal made his presence known arriving on the building via grappling hook.

"Ah, Koji. What brings you?" Sonic remarked.

Koji was the "avatar" who joined the mainline fight to save the Earth. He was a wolf with grayish-black fur and light tan skin for his muzzle and the inner portion of his ears. He has a short tail, pointed ears that curve upwards, grayish-green eyes and pointed fangs. His hair was jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His hair ends were dyed dark green. He had on white fingerless gloves with green circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his gray studded bracelets accented in green. He wore a green leather jacket with a red flame design on the arms. He did not wear anything underneath it showing his small thin battle scar he got from clashing with Infinite. He wore light gray baggy pants, blue boots, and a white cape worn by martial artist. A wrist-mounted grappling hook was on his left arm hidden under the sleeve of his jacket.

"I got back from my trip across Neo Green Hill zone. It was a nice vacation to get all that mess out of my mind. I still can't get the thought of Eggman's blood all over us when we killed him." Koji said being rather reserved.

When they had defeated Infinite, Dr. Eggman was taken down. He and Sonic pretty much brutalized the doctor till Koji pulled a Spine Rip fatality. Koji's reason back then was for the death of his old team who among them was his sister. He never was the same after that.

"You had to bring that up?" Sonic said nursing his glass before downing it. "If anything, I would have done it considering he nearly killed me, got my arm and leg torn off while I was tortured for six months in there, and nearly shot Zeena in the face. Plus, he did lobotomize the other five Zeti to make them his slaves."

"Ok, that last one wasn't totally bad. Nobody liked them anyway. Except for Zeena, those five were a total pack of bastards." Koji said darkly.

"Don't tell Zeena I agree." Sonic remarked.

"Oh yeah, Dimentio called. He wants to apologize for not helping you with the whole Infinite shitstorm. Plus, he's calling for a meeting." Koji said. "Wants me to come too."

"Well, then. Let's burn some rubber. Hope you can keep up." Sonic said putting the glass down.

"I've been training with Shadow, so I definitely can." Koji said confidently.

Sonic shrugged.

"Speaking of, have you heard anything from Amy? I haven't seen her in some time." Sonic remarked.

Koji frowned. Amy Rose had fought hard for the Resistance, and Sonic shattered the woman's heart by choosing to marry Zeena. Really did not help that Sonic used a venue that Amy had wanted Sonic to take her on date to take Zeena. She did not attend the weeding and had seemingly disappeared. However, Koji knew what happened. Her downward spiral had her ending up in **Vice, the city of sin and debauchery*.**

"Well, let's just say, she's….living." Koji remarked.

He did not have the heart to tell Sonic she had ended up a stripper/prostitute and he might have paid her for a spin dash. That secret he would carry to the grave.

"I thought you two were dating." Sonic said in confusion.

"What? No. We were…friends at best. I'm not really dating anyone. Blaze and I might be something more soon enough…" Koji mused. "But enough of that. We need to go."

"Let's juice!" Sonic said as the two sped off.

* * *

 **(Back on the Mushroom World)**

On a private jet on route for Toadopolis, the four representatives for Hyrule leaned back in their seats. Hyrule co-existed with the Mushroom World and thus led to a Time Crash where most of the Links, Zeldas, and Ganondorfs had to share space. This led to fighting for months until they got sick of beating the shit out of each other. A peace treaty was formed and surprisingly the kingdom flourished. A flight attendant served the four some champagne before leaving them in peace.

Toon Link sipped his looking over at Zelda. The rep chosen was the one from the Breath of the Wild era as she was more suited for scholarly details. Ganondorf from the Smash era was chosen due to being considered the most likable. Minda was merely chosen to keep the three from trying to kill each other.

"I'm so excited to see what's going down this time." Toon Link cheered.

"Of course, you'd be." Ganondorf groaned. "From the tone of Dimentio's voice, he's either pissed or the news isn't good. Or both."

"Now now, Dragmire, no need to be a downer." Zelda said.

"I'm a nihilist." Ganondorf muttered.

"This is going to be a long flight." Midna thought.

* * *

 **All and all, a gathering of heroes was soon to happen. How would they take the news? How will they the fact that Dimentio's now a family member to the Blackthorns of all people? That's a story for next time.**

* * *

(A/N: I'm taking my time with this story, as Displacer gave me a bucketload. So, this is a two parter. Chapter 3 will merely be the finishing off of this chapter with one last character set to be on his way. The most difficult part of this was making the origins for these characters, but I did have fun making them. Especially Sonic and Kirby's worlds. I bet you did not expect for Dimentio to be dragged into the Blackthorn family like this. Well he gets out of this one? Nope. If you're wondering why, if Dimentio tries to, he'll have the IIRS on his ass not just for unpaid taxes but fraud. Yeah, Evie did a bit of harm with that good. But there's more to it, which will be explained next time!)

*- **This was a reference to SlashySmiley's Sonic AU, The City of Vice. It ain't pretty. I don't recommend you look up if you're not 18.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**(The author is in his office glaring at one of his partners.)**

 **Mirai Yoshi: Part 2's here.**

 **Mirai Displacer: About time.**

 **(Mirai Yoshi glares at M. Displacer)**

 **(Zone-Tan enters to perform the disclaimer)**

 **Zone-Tan.: Mirai Yoshi owns the plots, his characters, and so forth. Super Mario and its components belong to Nintendo and Miyamoto. Mirai Displacer owns his characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Super Mario Bros. 1-1 Remix by S.S.H.)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 3: Gather of the Universe's Heroes! (Part 2)**

* * *

Dimentio was having a mini-breakdown over being Evie's son and essentially dragged into the Blackthorn clan drama. He was hoping Tobio could get him out of this. Of course, when Katsumi said the best they could do is transfer parental rights up to Genevieve and chalk it all up to a mistake in paperwork, Dimentio wanted to hit the booze. Too bad, Princess Peach isn't a heavy drinker.

T.M.S., however, teleported onto a nearby rooftop, cloaking his ki, chakra, and Warping Energy to hide from the others. T.M.S. then sighed and said, quietly, to himself, "...I don't know if Dimentio should consider himself lucky. Blackthorns ride or die for their kin."

T.M.S. then got his GalaxySpark out, seeing a message from someone... he then sighed, knowing who it was, before he then proceeded to call the one who messaged him... as he did, he said "Why now, Israphel?"

* * *

 **(-Meanwhile...in a Sub-Minecraftian Universe-)**

"Is that all the reports for today, Liam?" A deep, but very... jolly-like, yet bored, voice asked, as the sound of someone flipping through papers was heard.

It was another boring day in the United Mob Kingdom, with many of its residents doing their usual chores and jobs, whether farming, guarding the kingdom, managing the shops, etc. This is especially true for the staff of the castle of the kingdom, serving their king and their prince.

"That's all, my lord." Another voice spoke, sounding rather normal, but with a dry tone to it, as the sound of flipping papers stopped.

The first voice, the King, nodded, very relieved on the inside, before saying "Alright... you may leave, Liam... oh, and please, don't call me "my lord". Just call me Israphel.", making the second voice, Liam, stop and say "Sorry, my lo- I mean, Israphel... I've just been a bit... nervous, as of recently... after hearing about what happened to Shin Vega, and what **she** did to it."

The King, Israphel, sighed and said "I understand. Just... go and have a drink at the tavern. It'll be on me.", as Israphel then tossed a bag of coins over to Liam, who caught it with ease, and said "... thank you, King Israphel.", before he left, the doors to the throne room closing behind him.

Everything was silent, as Israphel remembered the news about what happened to Shin Vega... until a buzzing was heard, as well as a very catchy song... _"I Am A Dwarf and I'm Digging A Hole...~ Diggy Diggy Hole, Diggy Diggy Hole!~ I Am A Dwarf and I'm Digging A Hole!~ Diggy Diggy Hole! Digging A-"_...

This made Israphel jump, and, after realizing what it was, groaned, before he then pulled out the source... a GalaxySpark. Israphel answered it and said "Who the hell-!?", only for the caller to then say _"Oi, Saitama's Blocky Half-Cousin, it's me."_...

...this made Israphel stop, before he slowly said "...T.M.S.?", to which the caller, T.M.S., said _"In the flesh... metaphorically speaking, that is."_ , but, before Israphel could reply, T.M.S. added _"And before you say anything, I'm guessing your message from earlier was either A. An accidental butt-dial (to which I would not be surprised by), or B. A deliberate message, asking me about what happened. I'm assuming the latter, and in which case, Shin Vega's gone to shit. **She's** apparently a 9th Level."_

...everything was silent, before the sound of glass breaking was heard, as Israphel's right eye twitched and he said, not sure if he heard that correctly or not, "...what."

 _"Yeah. The Insane Bitch is a 9th Fucking Level Warper. I've already figured out who made her, as well, but I'm not gonna say anything until the time is right."_ T.M.S. spoke, only for Israphel to then slam his free hand on his throne, destroying the armrest of it, with the pieces going everywhere, as he yelled **_"AND THE ORDER DID NOTHING TO TELL US OF THIS!?"_** , making the walls shake, as some of the glass in the room cracked... thankfully, the throne room was sound-proofed...

 _"Blame the former Elite, Rebecca Dill. It's because of her stupid ass that nothing was done about Pinkamena and her crimes... and it's getting worse."_ T.M.S. explained, making Israphel say "How in the unholy fuck could this be any worse!?"

 _"Seven Words: An Evil Morty is a Warper, now."_

* * *

An hour later, the throne room doors were opened, as an impressively tall, 7 foot, 9 inch tall teen walked in, reading something, not paying attention...

The teen was very pale, having red eyes, and dark brown, short, shaggy hair. The teen's mouth and neck was covered by a white bandana, with a black frown on it, as the teen wore an outfit similar to that of a certain... trouble-making Asgardian, but, where there would normally be green on the outfit, there was instead a dark, purplish-blue, and where there would normally be gold on the outfit, there was instead blackened steel. The teen also wore a pair of blackened-steel-colored gloves and a black cape, attached to the collar of the outfit.

The teen didn't speak, or even make a single noise from his mouth, as he walked in... only to stop, hearing the sound of someone yelling in anger, chucking a large object towards him. On instinct, he dodged, bending backwards to avoid the object- which was a rather large suit of armor, fit for a half-giant-, which then hit the wall, shattering into pieces.

The teen got back up, and looked up, only to stop and notice that the entire throne room was trashed, the throne damaged, the banners, armors, walls- everything was trashed! It wasn't until the teen looked to the side did he notice the rather angry culprit, who was still trashing the room in anger.

The one who did it was large and tall, standing at an impressive 7 feet, 10 inches, wearing a black suit with gold buttons on it, the suit having a few rips in it, as if it were caught on something... the being was also very, very pale, having white skin, with red eyes. This person was none other than Israphel, who was VERY pissed. The teen shook his head, closing his eyes, before he then walked over, while wasn't Israphel paying attention, as he continued to trash the room, only for the teen to then jump up and punch Israphel... in the groin.

Israphel suddenly stopped, and after a few seconds, screamed loudly in pain, doubling over as he held his pained groin in his hands, falling over, as the teen landed beside him, an unamused and very angry look on his face, as he looked at Israphel, his arms crossed.

Israphel groaned and said "What the fuck was that for!?", his voice significantly higher than it was before, as he held his groin in pain, looking at the teen, only to stop, seeing the angry look on the teen's face.

The teen then narrowed his gaze, as he motioned to the trashed room, as if asking what happened. Israphel growled and said "First off... I got a call from a certain medical, robotic fire-elemental friend of ours. Apparently, **she's** a fucking 9th Level Warper. And on top of all that, Evil Morty is now a fucking Warper!", pounding his fist into the wall, as he slowly got up.

The teen kept his angry gaze, silently saying "and while that is bad, that doesn't mean you can destroy the entire room", making Israphel sigh and say "I know, but, that's not even the worse part. Not only has Rebecca Dill cheated death, she's now a robot and was the one who made Evil Morty into a fucking Warper!"

The teen rolled his eyes, before punching Israphel in the face, silently saying "control your anger, for fucks sake!", before Israphel said "I try, Israphille, but it's kinda hard to do that when everything goes to shit."

The teen, Israphille shook his head slightly, before Israphel said "But... T.M.S. wants us to come over to Dimentio's Universe. Said something about the Order being involved.", making Israphille stop, before grabbing Israphel and dragging him out of the throne room, a determined look on his face…

* * *

 **(Earth-365, the Universe of the Original Elemental 5)**

... _*bzzt, bzzt*_... _*bzzt, bzzt*_...

A groaning was heard, as an annoying, muffled buzzing kept sounding out...

It was the 18th of January on Earth-365, and it was a rather, surprisingly, bright and hot day, in the United States Virgin Islands... specifically, in the West End of St. Thomas. Everyone was up, spending time with family, working, etc... Except for one person. In a lavish mansion within Botany Bay, the place where the insanely wealthy lived off the backs of the poor.

The one who groaned slowly reached a demonic, claw-like hand out from under a thick blanket that the being was resting under, the skin on the hand being of a sunburned-red color, as the being reached around, feeling the desk next to it until it felt the source of the buzzing- one of the latest models of the GalaxySpark.

The being grabbed it and pulled it under the blanket, answering it, saying, with a young, Russian-American-mixed accent, clearly sleepy and tired, muffled due to the blanket on top of it, "Ugh... who is it?"

 _"Your best friend."_ , making the being stop, before the being popped out from under the blanket, revealing a 16-year old teenager, wearing no clothes whatsoever, showing his body off...

The teen had sunburned-red skin, and long, blond hair with brownish-black-colored tips near the ends. His hands were not the same, as his right hand was demonic, and claw-like, as he held the GalaxySpark up to the side of his head, with his other hand, which was a human hand, being the same color as his skin... however, the most attention-grabbing part of the teen was his eyes.

His sclerae (plural for sclera) were an unnatural reddish hue, while his irises were a hellish baby blue... his pupils, however, glowed an eerie, yet very beautiful, sun yellow, and mixed with a beautiful violet color.

The teen looked wide awake, as he said, no longer muffled, "Dimentio? Why are you calling me? I mean, it's good to hear from you, since it's been, what, six months since I've last heard from you?", only for Dimentio, who was on the other side of the call, to say _"You'd be correct. And as for to why I'm calling you... I have a question to ask."_

This made the teen raise an eyebrow, before asking "What is it?", to which Dimentio replied _"You've been paying for everyone's taxes in the_ Elemental 5 _, right?"_

"Yes... why do you ask?" The teen asked, wondering where this was going, as he slowly got into sitting position, the GalaxySpark still at the side of his head, before Dimentio said _"...including the taxes from the I.I.R.S.?"_

The teen was silent, before he smirked and said "...let me guess, the Order finally found out that your universe?", resulting in a sigh from Dimentio, as he said _"...unfortunately, yes. They qualified me as an OU."_ , making the teen smile and chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about the I.I.R.S., Dimentio. I've been taking care of every single one of the taxes that they've sent your way, so you don't have to worry about it.", making Dimentio let out a sigh of relief, as he then said _"Thank Grambi... sorry for waking you up about this, Tobio."_

The teen, Tobio, smiled and said "No worries. Although, mind giving me the rundown of what happened?", as Tobio got up, slowly, revealing his 5'10" height, as he got a robe on, with the robe being a platinum black color, with gold trimmings...

 _"Certainly. I had to bring Katsumi Blackthorn the Second, from the Kaneda side of the Blackthorn Clan, who's a recent add-on to the Elite Council Members for the Order of Reality, Jeremy Kris, and Genevieve Blackthorn the Second, or just Evie, to my universe to hide from... **Pinkamena**."_, making Tobio growl at the mention of **her** , as Dimentio continued, _"Mostly because Pinkamena fucked over Shin Vega something fierce, and also to hide from Pinkamena, Black Rose, my brother, Josho, etc... but, anyway, as soon as they found out about the amount of 6th Level Warpers in my world, as well as the fact that I qualified for OU stats, I got hit with the fact that the I.I.R.S. is a thing. Then, Evie managed to make me a part of the Blackthorn Clan by **adopting me** -"_

However, Dimentio was cut off when Tobio burst out laughing, after Dimentio mentioned that he was adopted by Evie... Dimentio huffed on the other side of the call, groaning, as he waited for Tobio to stop...

Tobio was hacking a bit from laughing a bit too hard. When he finally did stop, Dimentio sighed and said, clearly annoyed, _"Ya done?"_ , to which Tobio said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Heh, yeah. Sorry. I'm assuming that you haven't told them how old you _actually_ are, yet?"

 _"You'd be correct. Anyway, because of that, I'd be protected by the I.I.R.S. thanks to the Blackthorns... you'd have to ask Evie for the specifics, though."_ , before Tobio said "So, you've basically been adopted by the youngest member of the Akira-side of the Blackthorn Clan, even though you're way, _way_ older than her, to protect you from the I.I.R.S... even though your taxes have been paid for all this time by me."

 _"Basically, yeah."_ Dimentio said, making Tobio laugh and say "Well, thankfully, the adoption that Evie made can be nulled. However, you would still be part of the Blackthorns as clan law is pretty messy. Specifically, you'll go from being the son of Evie, to the son of Genevieve. Don't ask how it works, it's very, very complicated."

 _"...ok..."_ Dimentio said, only to then say _"Oh, and you might want to come over... I'm getting all the World Leaders in my universe to come together for a meeting... trust me, this is gonna be big..."_

Tobio smirked and said "I'll be right over. Mind if I bring company along?", to which Dimentio replied _"Go ahead. I'm assuming you're bringing over Elizabeth?"_ , Tobio nodded and said "Yeah. We're rarely away from each other, nowadays. What about you and Mimi?"

 _"We've been doing fine. Anyway, the meeting will be held in the Mushroom Kingdom. Just follow the jet from Hyrule, as well as Samus's ship, the Comet Observatory, and the Halberd. We're near there."_ , making Tobio say "Alright. See ya, Dim."

 _"See ya, Tobio."_ , before Dimentio hung up, leaving Tobio to get dressed... as he did, he heard ruffling in the bed, making Tobio smile and say "Good morning, Eliza.", as he went into the closet.

"Ugh... good morning, Tobio." A female voice spoke, as the source of the voice, Eliza, slowly got up, covering herself with the blanket...

Eliza, short for Elizabeth "DeWitt" Chaoticberg, was a young, 20 or so year old woman, standing at about 5'6", with dark brown hair and piercing, bright blue eyes, with fair skin... Elizabeth was formerly known as Elizabeth "Anna" DeWitt/Comstock, nicknamed as either the "Lamb of Columbia", the "Seed of the Prophet", or "The Miracle Child".

She was from the Bioshock Multiverse- specifically, a universe where she was almost killed by Zachary Hale Comstock and Booker DeWitt, the two men agreeing to kill her, for Columbia's good and her own good, only for Tobio to intervene, subduing the two would-be-murders and saving Elizabeth. As a result, she had become engaged to Tobio, the two being rather happy with each other.

Eliza stood up, covering herself with the blanket on the bed, heading over to a folding screen in the corner of the room, as Tobio came out of the closet, carrying her clothes, as he handed them to her over the screen, before he said "Dimentio called. It's about the Order and a meeting. Said we had to be there."

"We're finally going to Dimentio's Universe!?" Eliza said, her face peeking out from one side of the folding screen, as Tobio nodded and said, smiling, "Yep. He called me earlier, though. Apparently, he got adopted by Evie Blackthorn, the only daughter of Akira and Genevieve Blackthorn. It was to save him from the I.I.R.S., the Intergalactic Internal Revenue Service, even though I've been paying for his taxes for the last few years. What I could do is null Evie's adoption of him, but it would make Genevieve his new mother.", only to get a confused look from Eliza, making him sigh and say "It's... complicated, to say the least. But to sum it up, I'll have to call up Genevieve."

"Oook..." Eliza said, getting back to getting dressed, before she then said "So, anything I should be aware of?", as she put on a black and white corset, followed by a blue blazer and a long, blue skirt, with a cameo on her corset. The cameo on her corset was made of gold, and had a chaos symbol on it, made of jade, representing the Chaoticberg family.

"Let me do the talking. As much as I want you to get involved, I'd rather not have you get involved with the Order." Tobio said, as he wore a metallic, silver-like tuxedo, with a black, buttoned undershirt under the tuxedo jacket, with a matching top hat and silver, steel-toed boots, a black cane, with a ruby on top of it, held in place my four, golden, flat arches, with four arrows coming out from the center, in between the four arches.

Eliza sighed, as she came out, wearing black boots, before she said "I know, but if we are forced to fight, I want to help you in your fight.", as she then straightened his bowtie, which was colored gold, like Eliza's cameo, with the bowtie also having a jade chaos symbol on it.

He nodded and said "Alright, but, just in case, bring something to protect yourself with should your vigors not work. For me, at least.", making her smile, before she kissed him, which he returned gently.

She pulled away slowly and said "I will. Get the portal gun ready. Meet you outside.", as he nodded and walked out of the room, allowing Eliza to put her makeup on.

Tobio went to his garage to decide what car to go in. He literally had plenty of them all made from the likes of many racing games and other forms of media stored in cyberspace to project out into reality. Being a Warper had its perks and it saved him money.

"I think I'll go for Dragonfang." Tobio said making his selection.

The car materialized in the center of the garage. The car was a black '70s muscle car (likely a 1972 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme) with four turbine tri-pulsor engines, a slew of energy weapons, a grip of gadgets and a 21st century chopper hidden between the exhaust pipes in case of emergencies. Dragonfang's color scheme is black with an acid green dragon decal, with several chrome exhaust pipes on both sides. He slid in started it up. The engine's roar sounds exactly like a dragon.

"Bitchin'." He said driving it right out the garage to the road where Elizabeth awaited him.

She slid into the passenger seat handing Tobio a portal gun. Tobio got out a lone cord to connect his car to the portal gun before making the car glow bright green. Keying in the coordinates, they vanished.

* * *

 **(Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom World, SM-256)**

Back within the meeting hall, Evie would get a video call from her mother. Apparently, she was not too thrilled that Evie tried to pull this stunt to aid in tax evasion. Evie may have been a fierce warrior, but her mother could tear through that brave front.

"However, I'm not too mad about this. I and Akira both care for Dimentio like a son, so I had parental rights transferred to me. Considering that you are not married, I'm married they let you through so easily. Next you want to adopt, run it by us please." Genevieve said stern yet warm to her only daughter.

"Yes, okaa-san." Evie said meekly.

"Other than that, I got some news for you. Apparently, Ryo's now worth 2 million. You have catching up to do. Keep your head up, darling. Kaa-san loves you dearly." Genevieve said.

"Bye kaa-san./Later oba-san!" Evie and Katsumi said as they ended the call.

"So, I'm now your brother. Oh joy." Dimentio said dryly.

"Just know, on the totem pole, I get older sibling privilege." Evie said.

She had always wanted to say that as her brothers had done so in getting the last slice of pizza in the past. Dimentio broke out into a bit of laughter saying he was way older than her.

"Regardless, you'll be last in line for clan heir or even clad head status. Right now, that position on the Akira branch goes rightly to Ryker." Katsumi said as Evie teared up a bit. "Oh right, I mean Ace…"

"Ace…." Evie said softly.

Katsumi sighed a bit pained by Ace's being "indisposed". Mimi give Evie a bit of comfort as Evie wiped her tears away. T.M.S. waltzed back into the meeting room looking rather blank in his facial expression. Jeremy and Peach had also made it back both looking a bit messy.

"Damn paperwork. Took a while, but everyone on the planet and this universe is in the Order's database and being processed. By the way, everyone's been informed of the tax issues. Thankfully, their tax bills will be much smaller compared to yours." Jeremy said plopping down in his chair.

Peach sat down glaring at Dimentio, and Dimentio mouthed that this was not his fault. Peach was still sore she had to foot the bill for everyone's fees. Yes, it was not too steep, but it was still annoying. Dimentio was glad something went right, but made a fatal mistake. He asked what else could wrong.

BOOM! An explosion outside got everyone to came outside to see Toon Link, (Breath of the Wild!)Zelda, ,(Smash!) Ganondorf, and Imp Midna parachuting down while the flaming plane was falling towards Goomba Road before exploding mid-air.

"What the hell?!" Peach roared.

"Ganondork started it." Toon Link said pointing at him.

"Did not!" Ganondorf said glaring at Toon Link.

"Stop it! Both of you are acting like children. If you don't stop this instant, I'll…" Zelda said before Ganondorf cut her off. " _Do what? Considering you happen to be one of the Zeldas with little to time skill in fighting, tell me. What can you do? You can't even activate your part of the Tri-Force."_

Zelda looked ready to break down as they landed on the ground, but Midna stepped in.

"That's enough! Because of you idiots, I had to jump out of the flaming plane!" Midna admonished. "And that cute flight attendant's now dead thanks to you three. He was so cute!"

"I doubt he's into imps." Ganondorf muttered.

"Didn't your girlfriend break up with you for…" Midna said before Ganondorf yelled at her to shut up.

"Enough!" Dimentio said holding his head in frustation. "I'm glad you four are there. Now get ready, the meeting will start in a half-hour. I just hope the rest of you don't show up causing…well shit"

 **[Cues: Theme of Samus - Metroid: Samus Returns]**

Samus had landed her Gunship on the middle of the road, and strolled off it trying to make her look fierce with the music fitting her. Her slow walk with the wind blowing her ponytail in the air made for good drama if Oscura did not suddenly changed the music.

 **[Cues: Carpenter Brut - Division Ruine]**

Oscura strode confidently out of the Gunship doing a little dance as she came up to Dimentio. Dimentio was chuckling and Samus was annoyed.

"Hello, you two." Mimi said warmly. "Meeting in a half-hour."

Swinging in on a grappling hook was Koji to landed on top of Samus's gunship and crossed his arms.

"Uh, who are you?" Dimentio asked as Luigi and Rosalina arrived.

"Koji Omen, the Geist Wolf." Koji said bowing. "I'm second in command of Sonic's Resistance."

"You mean the Freedom Fighters?" Jeremy said.

"No, we're not allowed to use that anyone. Fucking Penders ruined it." Koji said as Sonic and Zeena arrived.

"Well that's nearly everyone. Where the hell is Tob-never mind…" Dimentio said as Tobio drove up.

T.M.S. would get a text from Israphel staying they would be a bit late. T.M.S. texted back to Israphel that he should pick up some Minecraftian cakes to bring to the meeting.

"Hey Dim, Israphel's going to be late. We'll have to start without him." T.M.S. remarked as the Halberd arrived fashionably late.

Reason being that Kirby wanted to stop for Spacey's to stuff all the burgers he could down his mouth much to Meta Knight's annoyance. So, the group has mostly arrived, and meeting was soon to begin.

* * *

 **(A/N: More introductions. Yes, I'm taking my time with one as it is less stressful compared to my other works. Admittingly, this was fun to make. Next chapter, the meeting will actually start!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I'm forgoing the disclaimer and office bit for a bit of a warning, you would need to read both Not Another High School Fic, and chapter 35 (Episode 31) of Sekirei Blackthorned before going on. Why? I'm tying in plots together.)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Super Mario Bros. 1-1 Remix by S.S.H.)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 4: Issues are Raised and a Family Emergency is Raised**

* * *

All out chaos was occurring in the Meeting Room, as Meta Knight, Samus, and Israphel, who arrived with the cakes, got into a fist fight due to a misunderstanding that led to a Smash slugfest. Ganondorf and Zelda going at it with the dark wizard sitting on top of Zelda as Toon Link decided to eat some of the Minecraftian cake, and everyone else brawling it out...

Everyone, except for those representing the Order, Dimentio, Mimi, and Shadoo, Oscura, Adeline and Kimby, Tobio and Eliza, Midna, Koji, and Israphille, with all of them looking on, unamused, shocked, and in awe at how quick everything went to shit... mainly Jeremy, Katsumi, and Evie, though...

"All this over fucking cake." Oscura thought as Kirby was inhaling more of the Minecraftian cakes.

Eventually, Katsumi let out "...this is madness!", only for Shadoo and Tobio to say, "This is politics.", with Dimentio nodding, albeit hesitantly, in agreement, with the others also agreeing, mostly...

Eliza quickly summoned a vigor-plasmid hybrid (named "Ignis Infernalis!"), her hand glowing and becoming fiery, conjuring an explosive fireball, ready to get everyone's attention again... but...

Dimentio then growled and muttered "You know what, fuck it...", before he then Warper Edited a goblet into a golden, large-barreled revolver with a deep, reddish-brown rosewood grip (and an engraving of a three-headed hydra on the barrel) appear in his hand. Before he could load it, Katsumi stopped him.

"Dimentio, if you going to get those guys to stop. Don't resort to a firearm. Let me show you an ability, you may get soon in due time." Katsumi said. "I insist, cousin."

Dimentio could see Katsumi had a plan and decided to let it on. Hopping on the table, Katsumi appeared calm only for her eyes to crack open to release a controlled burst of Shin Warper's Will to stop the combatants in their tracks.

The brawlers turned to see Dimentio standing up, his mask partially off, revealing his bloodshot, but very pissed off, eye, which was twitching violently, as he said, his voice eerily calm and icy, **"Sit."**

Surprisingly, everyone bolted to their chairs, scared to all hell, as Dimentio sat back down, before he said **"If I see another fight in this room, everyone, and I mean _EVERYONE_ , is going to be reminded of _why_ I am not to be angered. _Do I make myself clear here?"_**

Katsumi plopped back down in her chair as everyone nodded, fearfully, before Dimentio walked back to his seat and sat back down, clearly pissed off, as Shadoo then handed him a bottle of Hardcore Whiskey (Apple-flavored), saying "Figured you'd need this.", to which Dimentio nodded in thanks, opening the bottle up and taking a few, big swigs, allowing him to calm down.

"Shin Warper's Will can really come in handy to shut people up with raising your voice." Katsumi said calmly.

"So, cousin, is the rumor true? Were you and Evie born with the ability?" Dimentio asked curiously.

Evie nodded and cleaned up the room with Warper Edit.

"Well, enough distraction, let's kick this meeting off." Oscura said excitedly.

The meeting was finally able to begin with Katsumi making the opening statements. The statements were a mere recap of events leading to the rise of Pinkamena, Turbo Mecha Rebecca, Evil Morty, and so on.

"I will admit there are some unknown variable out there. Namely, a rumor of three warpers that may or may not be pulling a Rebecca. I don't have a confirmation, but only rumors. If it's who I think it is, then we're going to have problems later on." Katsumi remarked.

"The shitty part was any confirmation was screwed over thanks to Pinkamena breaking a cardinal rule of warper. Time travel within the multiverses, the effects were a mixed bag of issues." Jeremy admitted.

Dimentio narrowed his glare at Jeremy and so did Israphel and Israphille making the chessmaster sweat a bit.

"How bad?" Dimentio asked.

"Well, because of it. It's formed a stable time loop of Pinkamena having an interest in fuinjutsu." Jeremy said nervously.

"And…" Dimentio said.

"Due to this, the "ones cursed" in the original timeline had their marks worsened due to the change. A few other things have occurred that affected pieces of the multiverse. Namely, a few worlds that had Blackthorns were affected." Jeremy said as Evie and Katsumi glared at him.

"Why did you not tell me this, Kris?" Katsumi said in a warning tone.

"Because, Rebecca had suppressed the information back then thanks to the "close enough" timeline. While she was unaware she was going to die, she was aware of the distortions. For one, Ryker blowing up Homeworld was undone, pieces of Ryder's Game console were enhanced and screwed with, and Ryo's now the only one completely unaffected." Jeremy explained.

"Why would Rebecca suppress this? It seems trivial." Kirby innocently said.

"Simple. She was studying the distortions and found they housed warping energy raw enough to power worlds. Thankfully, she was never able to weaponize it as at the time, I shifted research for cleaner energy. Those new warper batteries used in most of the devices we have today were made from those distortions' energy." Jeremy explained granting a sigh of relief.

"Wait, you said Ryo was the only Blackthorn unaffected by this?" Evie asked incredulously. "Explain that."

"Every single Blackthorn besides your parents, Katsumi's parents, Ryo, and Ace Blackthorn had their memory tampered with somewhat. Ryker may not remember torching Homeworld, for example. It's rather minor enough to not really be an issue." Jeremy said.

"Well, I have a question. What about the issue of your older brother, Katsumi?" Meta Knight said raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly, I can't do a damn thing, and it's because he's my older brother. He hasn't broken any laws, but unlike Rebecca, I'm trying to keep an eye on him. He's just a slippery one to track." Katsumi said with a sigh. "I can honestly say, he's not the type who'd roll with Pinkamena."

"How are you so sure?" Samus asked darkly. "Maybe you're covering for his ass."

Katsumi glared at her and said, "It's because he has too much to lose now. He's remarried, and I doubt he wants to risk his new wife's life with her."

That seemed to sate Samus and Evie asked if there were any more questions.

"I have some, but I think they are more related to the clan that I'm now apart of." Mimi said.

"I can talk to you and Dimentio about it after." Evie mused.

The meeting would go for a bit further before it finally concluded its first part after a long agonizing hour. A break was soon called, as everyone exited the Meeting Room, to think and absorb the information they were all told of, with Katsumi, Jeremy, and Evie being led to their guest rooms, with Israphille leading them to their rooms. Israphille lead Jeremy and Evie to their shared room leaving himself and Katsumi to share a room. He had shut the door behind them, leaving them inside, before a voice spoke in Katsumi's head, being male, matured, but a bit young, " _I need your help, Katsumi Blackthorn the Second... I need you to help me locate someone_.", as Israphille's Warper Energy flooded the room, being as strong as her own... he was a 10th Level Warper.

"Never thought I would meet a 10th Level who was Minecraftian. Then again, that actually makes a lot of sense in context." Katsumi thought before saying, "How can I aid thee?"

" _It's about my mother. I never knew her personally, but I do know that Rebecca had the files on her. I was denied them back then, and I would like to…"_ Israphille said being cut off.

"Say no more, friend." Katsumi said taking up her BlackTab.

Doing a swift file search through the pile of folders of "suppressed information" Rebecca had on her old files back at the Order HQ, she located the folder containing information on 10th level warpers. Katsumi merely had the file sent to her BlackTab and "spawned" it out. Israphille was handed a smaller manilla folder.

"This one will have what you're looking for. I apologize that I did not look through all of Rebecca's files sooner." Katsumi said in earnest.

Israphille, knowing that Katsumi would help him, grinned and kissed her on the lips, much to her shock, before he said, telepathically, to her, "Thank you, thank you so much!", tears in his eyes, as he then left, getting his bandana back on, covering his mouth and neck, leaving her frozen, eyes still wide from him kissing her, a large blush evident on her face. Israphille felt like celebrating, and he was lucky he kissed Katsumi. If that Evie, he may have attracted parental attention. Evie had to leave the guest room to meet up with Dimentio and Mimi to explain the "clan culture".

"So, you want to pass on the family fighting style?" Dimentio asked with raised eyebrow.

"Of course, it's your right at a Blackthorn to learn it and form your variant." Evie said. "The style has many names, but the one name that stuck around the most was the Black Balance Style by Ryker. I prefer Black Adaptor. Think of the style as your flow with your movements and later customizing it to your beat."

Dimentio was admittedly curious of the style having clashed with Akira and Genevieve in the past. Some more hand to hand fighting would come in handy as these two were always keeping him on their toes. Evie's BlackTab rang with a message to which Evie read over.

"It's from okaa-san. Your BlackTabs are ready. Dimentio, okaa-san says she knows you don't think it's needed, but she insisted you needed a proper commlink." Evie said.

Dimentio rolled his eyes knowing he really did not need the device at all, but Evie made the point that the BlackTab doubles as a backup battery to "jump start" warper energy.

"Wait, it can do that?" Dimentio asked in genuine surprised.

Before Evie could explain, they were suddenly interrupted. A little girl of four years with one amber eye and one slate gray eye, with green hair having streaks of black in it entered the room. She only came up to Evie's knees in height making her a practical chibi. She wore a mini jester's poncho outfit of forest greens and icy blues having a pair of white gloves on. She charged at Evie's leg nomm-ing on that she thinking Evie was an intruder.

"Excuse her, she's like that to new people. This is Dymmi, our daughter and your step-niece." Mimi said as Dymmi stopped biting.

"Niece? She's my auntie?" Dymmi remarked.

"Yes, I am Genevieve Blackthorn the Second. And you are so cute." Evie said hoisting her up. "Reminds me so much when I was little. Call me your Auntie Evie, little one."

This sweet moment was interrupted by one of the castle guards calling everyone to gather back to the meeting room. Everyone hurried to find Bowser on video feed.

"Mario, Dimensio, there's a ship near the border of our universe trying to get entry. We stopped the ship and identified it as the Black Warpspark, the flagship of the Outsiders. Their ship had evident damage and apparently injured on board. It's quite bad." Bowser said in earnest.

Hearing this, Evie and Katsumi sprang into action cutting off Mario and Dimentio.

"Get me communication with the ship." Katsumi said sternly. "Now."

Dimentio nodded and Bowser brought up the channel. On the screen now was a rather tall yet fit young lady with brown hair with an undercut. Even without the glasses, Katsumi recognized her immediately.

"Megan. What the hell happened to you? Where's Kenji?" Katsumi asked.

Megan looked pained and Evie was paying attention.

"He's hurt…bad. We got into a fight with Jōshō….and he's in really bad shape." Megan said crying bitter tears.

Evie went from calm to panicked after sensing Kenji's faded energy. Irrationally, she grabbed Dimentio and, fueled with Shin Warper's Will, glared at to open the gate to let them in for treatment. Katsumi had to apply her own will to prevent Dimentio was passing out from overload.

"Calm down, Evie. He's my family too!" Katsumi said trying ease Evie's fretting.

"So is that motherfucker Jōshō! When I see him, I'm going to make what happened to Kenji look like love taps!" Evie roared with her warper energy flowing out of her body.

Among the group, Dymmi was the only one who had minimal effects from the outburst.

"Auntie Evie, are you, all right?" Dymmi enquired concerned.

"Your uncle's in trouble." Evie said quietly before calming down.

That burst knocked out Zelda, had Ganondorf foaming at the mouth, and Oscura snapping "sane" for a few seconds. The ship was let in, and Evie had bolted outside leaving everyone else to follow. The Black Warpspark had landed within the docks near southern Toadopolis. The ship had laser fire, ki burns, and a few spears stabbed at the thrusters but stood firm. The ship's side hatch was opened and out came the Outsiders all sporting injuries. Kenji was in a hovering medibed still unconscious with medical equipment monitoring his health. Evie broke down into tears at the sight as Stewie and Molly moved him down. Meg had Kenji's BlackTab clipped to her side and had taken over as leader.

"Bounty hunters were after us, and it's more than just Kenji they are after." Megan said holding up the yellow Metsu Emerald. "This used to be Jōshō's."

"What's that?" Samus asked with raised eyebrow.

"Something that made the situation a whole lot uglier." Katsumi said with a groan.

* * *

(A/N: BUM BUM BUMMMMM! The plot thickens. Admittedly, this chapter was overdue. With this chapter done, I can move on to making the second Steven Universe Blackthorn chapter for this month to completely tie the Jōshō/Kenji plot together. Don't worry, Jōshō and Kenji will show up for that crossover that I promised, but it's not there yet.)


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Yes, this series is going, and I am aware it's barely getting views. But it's a story that needs to be told. Building lore was never going to be easy. I also forgot to reference and acknowledge in Steven Universe Blackthorned that Homeworld's not blown up due to time travel shenanigans. But prepare for a surprise character from there showing up here.)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Super Mario Bros. 1-1 Remix by S.S.H.)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 5: Matters of the Mind**

* * *

As Dimentio and Katsumi went on to explain what the Metsu Emeralds were to everyone, Dymmi's interest was caught on the Emerald that Megan put down next to Kenji.

Dymmi looked at the Yellow Metsu Emerald, before she suddenly put her hand on it, making it spark with Warping Energy, resulting in it dropping to the floor, only to hover in place, a few inches from the floor, spinning and sparking out energy.

Everyone turned to her, surprised, before Dimentio asked "...Dymmi, how did you..?", only for Dymmi to say "I don't think this is the right time or place to ask this, dad. The Emerald is active, and I think it's trying to connect to Uncle Kenji."

Megan turned to Evie, still teary-eyed, and mouthed the words 'Uncle Kenji?' to her, to which Evie explained "Long story short, Dimentio was adopted into the clan to save him from the I.I.R.S... I'll explain everything else later, though.", making Megan nod and turn back to Dymmi, who was now holding the Metsu Emerald, the Emerald glowing a bright, golden glow...

Dymmi then jumped up and onto Kenji's medical bed, putting the Emerald next to Kenji, only to then mutter "...I hope this works...", before proceeding to put her hand on it, making it spark with Warping Energy once more... however, Dymmi began to pump Warping Energy into it, making it glow brighter and brighter, as it slowly began to hover over Kenji, shining a golden yellow...

Eventually, Dymmi stopped, as the Emerald glowed and crackled with Warping Energy, the energy going around it in what appeared to be arcs of lightning... it was like the Emerald was a sun, and the arcs of Warping Energy were solar flares, going in and out of it every so often.

Dimentio came up, and noticed that there was Warping Energy, being poured, slowly, into Kenji... and it was a MASSIVE amount being poured into Kenji. Dimentio slowly smiled and said "Well, I think Dymmi just figured out one of the many ways the Metsu Emeralds can be used..."

Kenji's group raised their eyebrows, as Jerome said, "And what would that be?", making Dymmi, surprisingly, say "I'm not if it's the case for all Metsu Emeralds, but it seems in exchange for giving its user power, was also storing some of the user's Warping Energy, to act as a catalyst, in a way. To make up for that, the Metsu Emerald would use the stolen Warping Energy to heal its user if the user is in critical condition, or unconscious. By pumping some of my Warping Energy into it, I've technically jump-started the Emerald and connected it to Uncle Kenji. And, as a result, as long as the Emerald is connected to Uncle Kenji, his healing will be doubled, and so will the time it takes for him to wake up…."

"...and by that logic, Kenji's recovery time will be cut in half." Stewie finished, realizing what Dymmi was implying, before Dymmi nodded and said "Exactly. However, we will still have to perform some surgery, as well as some tests, to make sure his body is fully healed. The Metsu Emerald can only do so much, after all."

"Seems Jōshō actually saved his life….." Jillian pointed. "How Byronic."

"Ironic, you twit." Stewie muttered his breath.

Dimentio smiled wide and said, picking Dymmi up and hugging her, "That's my girl!", laughing, as he held her, with Dymmi giggling as she hugged him back...

* * *

Afterwards, the group got Kenji into the hospital, to monitor him and the Metsu Emerald. Being it was rather late at night, Megan and the rest of the Outsiders went and stayed in a nearby hotel, with Tobio covering for the rent of their rooms for their stay, while also getting preparations done to make an actual home for them to stay in, after Kenji wakes up.

However, as they did, the Outsiders, mainly Jillian, Stewie, Jerome, and Megan, were talking with Dimentio, Katsumi, Mimi, and Dymmi, as the others had all gone to bed, night time rolling around fast.

Jerome and Katsumi were exchanging information on what happened to them respectively, while Mimi talked to Jillian about whatever, with Jillian's mind wandering off to… something else being the bubbly ditz. Dimentio and Stewie were currently discussing robotics and machinery, leaving Megan and Dymmi to talk.

"Are you sure there isn't more that you can do?" Megan asked, her eyes red and puffy from crying, as Dymmi shook her head and say "You'd have to consult Uncle T.M.S., unfortunately. He's the best medical professional you'll ever meet. And even then, we won't know until Uncle Kenji wakes up. It could take days, or it could take weeks. We will just have to wait."

Megan sniffled, making Dymmi sigh and say "Auntie Megan." making her stop for the moment, as Dymmi continued, saying "May I ask you something?", making Megan nod, before Dymmi asked "Based on what you know about Uncle Kenji, answer me this: Would he want you to cry, and worry over him, even after all that he's been through?"

This made Megan stop, and say "...no, no he wouldn't. He'd want me to be brave, and stay hopeful.", making Dymmi smile and say "Exactly. Whenever my dad is in trouble, like Uncle Kenji is, my mom always tells me to stay strong, even if it seems bleak. Trust me, Uncle Kenji will survive. He's a Blackthorn, after all!", making Megan giggle and hug her, which Dymmi returned...

* * *

(Within the mind of Kenji)

 **[Cues: Outlast Soundtrack - Female Ward Chase Theme]**

Kenji was in some misty woods running away from an unknown assailant armed only with a single katana. Panic etched on his face as he was trying to escape.

"So, you fucked up?" A voice said. "And you're here with me!"

"I need to wake up!" Kenji said terrified. "I need to wake up!"

"It won't be that easy, Kenji. You're still in here with us!" The voice said in a more menacing tone. "And you're too weak to fight us!"

Kenji kept moving only to bump into someone, and Kenji looked up to see….Slenderman.

"Fuck!" Kenji swore backing up.

But the source of the voice caught up to Kenji, a familiar badly burned and disfigured being, wearing his trademark fedora, red and green sweater, black pants and shoes. Any person on the list of people who should **never** be a warper. Wielding his custom made clawed gloves, Freddy Kruger looked down at Kenji.

"I'm so glad, you're in a coma. Because in here, you're in hell with me!" Freddy said with a hellish grin.

"Who sent you, you roasted runt?" Kenji said gripping his sword.

"Why, Pinkamena, of course? I know her very well…she's my ex-wife." Freddy explained.

Kenji wanted to puke, but Freddy merely shifted his skin from being brunt to normal and back.

"Why'd ya divorce? Find out, your ass is a pedo?" Kenji joked.

Freddy growled and said, "Not funny. That was my shitty remake version! Don't you dare compare me to him!"

The actual reason for their separation was the fact that his sperm was toxic. Pinkamena had intentions of having an heir, but Freddy having crap sperm and being a total ephebophile caused the divorce to happen. The whole thing was a sore spot for Freddy.

"Or did she leave you for Jason Vorhees? Leatherhead?" Kenji sniped getting Freddy angrier.

Kenji got backheaded through a tree and deserved that lick consider Pinkamena's way of divorcing Freddy was to send him papers and a video of her having sex with Nancy Thompson.

"Just for that, I'm bringing my little friends in!" Freddy said snapping his fingers.

Freddy's backup consisted of Tarkatan-born Xenomorph from Mortal Kombat X, Skarlet, Chris Walker, Sektor, and Riptor in a cheerleader costume.

"Any last words, bitch?" Freddy said to Kenji.

"Solar Flare!" Kenji said using the blinding technique.

 **It didn't work, and Kenji's screams bellowed through the woods as he had to dodge and weave.**

* * *

(Music Ends)

Sunlight slowly shined through the rooms of the castle, slowly waking their occupants out of their blissful (or nightmarish considering Kenji was running from dream demons) sleep... however, some were dealing with... something else...

Israphille slept, soundly, next to Katsumi, who was currently cuddling up to him, nuzzling up to his chest... the two were sleeping in their underwear, as light shined into the room, the sounds of birds chirping slowly rousing them from their sleep.

Katsumi and Israphille slowly opened their eyes, yawning, not realizing the position they were in... only for them both to stop, hearing each other. The two slowly looked at each other, blushes appearing on each other's faces, before Katsumi said "...so... this happened.", making Israphille telepathically say _"...agreed. I'll get dressed in the bathroom."_ making Katsumi nod and slowly get up, as Israphille did the same, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, with Katsumi slowly getting dressed, her blush still present, as she thought about Israphille's body... with Israphille doing the same about Katsumi's...

Israphille's body was toned, but not too toned. Muscle showed, and despite his lanky frame, he looked quite good... however, his bandana was off, revealing his neck... it was burned, horribly. Even if it was healed through Warping Energy, it would still be present as a scar, and his vocal cords would still be burned, possibly. Katsumi stopped, as she thought _'...is... is that why he can't speak vocally? Only telepathically? And does his father know?'_ , before shaking her head and going back to dressing herself.

Katsumi had considering a high value bachelorette among the community but did not let it swell in her head. Her body could be considered somewhere between slender and athletic with a medium sized C-cupped bust. Both she and Evie had a similar body type, but Evie leaned more to a warrior's build. Her blonde hair came down to her shoulders with part of it tied into a neat bun. Her brassiere and panties were milky pink to which she tossed off. Taking up her BlackTab, she scanned over a laser scanner to clean her up before getting on fresh clothes. Slipping on some black lacy underwear, she made her choice on what to wear. Israphille was dressed back in his outfit, his bandana back on, as he thought about Katsumi's body, only to blush and shake his head. Walking out right as Katsumi got on her outfit.

She wore a tight-fitting, purple t-shirt that had the Straw Hats Pirates' jolly roger at the front (with the crew's personal post-timeskip jolly rogers on the back of it), a pair of black trousers with a chain on the right side, and a pair of red sneakers. Israphille was admiring her curves as she got on her earrings and a dash of makeup.

They soon walked out, only for a delicious smell to fill their nostrils, as Israphille said _"Ah, looks like Uncle T.M.S. is making breakfast today."_ , making Katsumi turn and ask "Uncle T.M.S.?", to which Israphille replied and said _"Before we even became Warpers, T.M.S., Dimentio, and the rest of the people we know have been my family... or my extended family, if you prefer. Since it's just me and my father, it helps to know that they're helping us every step of the way, and that they consider us as family, not just as comrades in arms."_ , making Katsumi nod and walk down the hall and down the stairs with Israphille, the smell getting stronger as they got closer.

Eventually, they reached the large kitchen of the castle, with T.M.S. inside, whistling as he made breakfast, the smell of pancakes and bacon filling the kitchen and the rest of the castle. However, his form was much different. Instead of being a large, robotic hedgehog, he was human in appearance, having tanned, dark skin, metallic blue, spiked hair, shining in the light, and was about 6'9". He wore a metallic blue tank-top, with a darker, metallic blue vest on, with orange buttons on it. He also wore a pair of dark, metallic orange pants, and a pair of palladium oxidized metallic suede boots, with black socks on. He whistled as he cooked, whistling something akin to…

"...is... is that a calmer version of "This Day Aria" from My Little Pony?" Katsumi asked, a surprised look on her face, making Israphille chuckle and say _"Yes, yes it is. My uncle is one of the Guardians of one of the worlds of MLP, as well as the world Sonic is from, and a few SEGA worlds. In fact, Dimentio set up a trade system with them, trading shroom shakes and the like for magical crystals filled with various types of magic, from Light Magic, Celestial Magic, and Dream Magic, to Chaos Magic, Changeling Magic, and Dark Magic. Hell, you're bound to find one or two crystals with Tartarus Magic in it. Me and my father almost always have one on our persons."_ , before T.M.S. noticed them and said, his voice not robotic, but instead, very organic, "Ah, Israphille, good morning. Same to you, Katsumi. Dymmi is already up. And we have two guests."

Israphille raised an eyebrow at this, as T.M.S. turned around, revealing his shining, glowing orange eyes, before he said, "My niece and nephew are here.", making Israphille dash out of the kitchen, the doors nearly breaking off the hinges, as T.M.S. then turned to Katsumi and said "Go ahead and join the others. Breakfast will be a while before the other chefs get up.", making her nod and go on ahead.

As she entered the massive dining room, she saw Israphille hugging two people.

The first one was around the height of T.M.S. in his human form and was a female. She had midnight black skin, and a long, flowing, night-like mane, mixed with a midnight purple. She also wore a pair of indigo shorts and a dark, sky blue tank-top, with a dark turquoise vest on, but, oddly, she didn't wear any shoes. Her figure was rather moderate, except for her F-cup chest. She was also some kind of anthro pony, having wings and a horn, making her an alicorn. Her wings were large, but folded up to her back, as Israphille hugged her tightly, with her giggling as she hugged him back.

The second one, however, could only be described as a chibi version of Metal Sonic, being way too cute for anyone to take seriously, as he was hugged by Israphille, making the chibi Metal Sonic laugh and giggle, hugging his neck.

The alicorn smiled as Israphille hugged them, before saying "It's nice to see you again, Israphille.", her voice smooth and silky, sounding as if it was wrapped in velvet. The chibi Metal Sonic laughed and said, with a male, slightly high-pitched, robotic voice, "Hi, Israpy!", as he hugged his neck more.

Israphille grinned, his mouth showing, but not his neck or throat, as he said, telepathically, _"It is good to see you two, again."_ , as he let them go, before asking _"Although... since I know you both don't come here unless something's happened, good or bad... what happened?"_

Katsumi prepared for the bad news as at times she partly regretting being the councilwoman. However, she knew it was better her than Rebecca.

The Alicorn's smile almost immediately fell, becoming a frown, as she said "...he's... he's become active again.", making Israphille's eyes widen a little, before he asked, _"How many, Nyx?"_ , making the Alicorn, Nyx, say "Warpers with bounties of 200,000 and 800,000, with one of them being a former ally. All we know is that he's killed about 30-40 Warpers already. Most innocent, but there are a few that were legitimate problems, like "Admiral Darksider", "Mad King", and a Warper Asajj Ventress, as well as a Warper Count Dooku. All of them killed horribly in one way or another."

Katsumi then stepped up and asked "Wait, what's going on here?", making Nyx turn to her and say, surprised, "Wait... Katsumi Blackthorn the Second? Huh. Didn't expect to run into you.", making Israphille say _"Dimentio and Mimi are under her employ."_ , making Nyx nod and say "Ah. Well, if we're here, he should reveal everything to you, now."

Katsumi raised an eyebrow, only to shake her head and say, "I'll ask why later, but who are you two talking about?", making the chibi Metal Sonic say, "We're talking about the K.V.", causing Katsumi to say "The K.V.?"

Nyx was about to speak, when Israphille spoke up and said _"What M.S.3.0 Jr. means to say, is that we're talking about a Warper. His epithet is "The Keter Voltroasity". Little is known about him, but we do know that he's a Warper Variant of Metal Sonic, possibly Neo Metal Sonic, but most of the sources we find who have come into contact with him, and lived, say that it'd be more fitting to call him either by his epithet, or by the name of "Demented Neo". Sometimes other names such as "The Phantom Mechanization", "The Reaper of Metal", or even "Cyber-Hellspawn" come up when describing him. Hell, the only reason we know about him is because of a rather... surprising source. It would be best to explain during the next meeting."_

"...I see. And what's his current bounty?", making Nyx sigh and say "...over 1,000,000,000. Reasons being that he's killed about 20 Warpers, each having a bounty of about 200,000-400,000, and occasionally bounties of about 600,000-800,000, and he's... also managed to get into Earth Prime. Specifically... 08, 25, 2005.", Katsumi's eyes shrunk a bit, as she said "...the 23rd of August, 2005.", making them nod, as Nyx said "Yep. The thing is, though, he didn't use his Warping Energy on that day, except for entering Earth Prime. From what we gathered, the Keter Voltroasity has the power to use lightning and storms, as well as any other variants. Basically, if it's another form of electricity, he can use it, and if it's a storm of some kind, then he can also use that. He caused Hurricane Katrina, numerous tsunamis, whirlpools, severe storms of various kinds, and he even caused a few earthquakes in the past."

"Fucking hell! The conditions then were bad enough, and this dickweasel makes it worse. I'm up and glad that lesser warpers can't survive on Earth Prime for too long without a tenth's help." Katsumi said, "But how come no one has reported him as of yet?"

Israphille remarks, _"Several reasons. He has something akin to Towa's Time-fuckery, but a little less overpowered. He's a Warping Time Traveler, one that cannot be found, due to sometime bubble around him. Even if you do spot him, if others peer into your mind and try to find the memory, it won't be found, yet you'll still remember it as if it always existed."_

Katsumi growls and say "Is he allies with anyone? Dimensio? Black Rose? Pinkamena?"

Taking over, M.S.3.0 Jr., to say "Nope. None of them. And he isn't allied to Jōshō, either. Then again... I doubt Jōshō would want to be allied with him, considering he's more messed up than Pinkamena is."

Katsumi got to her BlackTab, and rapidly texted out orders.

"I just gave some orders. Let's just say, if I'm going to fight time-travel with time-travel. I have a guy putting together a team to ensure K.V. is going to have to really struggle to do squat." Katsumi said gleefully.

Israphille nodded, before saying _"Anyway, how have you two been?"_ , making Nyx say "Eh, nothing much. What about you?", making Israphille say _"It's been interesting... and I'm also a bit worried about where my dad is currently. Last time I saw him, he was drinking Frost Ale and Never Nether Ale."_ , as Katsumi asked, "Never Nether?"

 _"Something much stronger than Frost Ale. A quarter of a bottle of it will make anyone incredibly drunk. Think of it as like a more powerful version of Brewmeister Snake Venom, mixed with about 10 teaspoons of Blaze Powder, 2-3 tablespoons of Gunpowder, at least 2 Purpur fruits, a bottle of Dragon's Breath, 4 glass bottles filled with Ghast Tears, and finally, 5 balls of Magma Cream, before mixing them all into the beer using a Blaze Rod and a Bone coated in Glowstone."_ Israphille explained, only to stop when he noticed Katsumi's bewildered expression, to which he said _"Yes, that is the actual recipe. Thankfully, I can keep that from being shown to any of the clans or anyone else in the Multiverse that has an Interdimensional Cable Box."_

Katsumi then sighed and said "...my life just became a lot more confusing, didn't it?", making them all nod, before M.S.3.0 Jr. said, "Expect this to happen frequently."

However, M.S.3.0 Jr. suddenly stopped, and slowly looked up, only to gain a deadpan expression and say, with a sigh, "...oh for the love of Luna...", before adding "Israphille, I found your dad."

(Cues: SpongeBob Music: Too Tired (a))

Israphille raised an eyebrow, and followed his gaze, only to stop and suddenly facepalm, making Nyx and Katsumi look up and do the same, as they saw where Israphel was...

Israphel was hanging from the massive, golden chandelier in the middle of the dining room, with no shirt on, revealing his albino-white chest, his pants still on, thankfully... however, he was sleeping, and snoring loudly, as he was upside down, his pant-legs stuck on one of the arms of the chandelier.

Israphille sighed and then said _"You know, I_ would _question this, but, this has happened so many times, that I'm honestly desensitized of things like this that involve my father… in fact, I think I'm gonna leave him up there until he wakes up."_ , making Katsumi tear her gaze away from Israphel, focusing on Israphille.

"Let me guess, this has happened way too often." Katsumi said dryly.

Israphille responded with, _"He's an alcoholic and I've had to drag him by his legs out of more than 500 bars across the Multiverse in the past. I honestly couldn't care less, anymore."_ , as he then walked off, getting a book out of his outfit, before reading said book, sitting down at one of the chairs, as he cracked it open.

(Music Ends)

"You could give him a seal that will prevent him from being able to drink." Katsumi said. "My mom once used a seal on my father to prevent him from getting an erection for a week. Fuinjutsu has a seal for everything."

" _Oh really? Why did your mother do that?_ " Israphille asked

"I overheard Uncle Akira tell Aunt Genevieve that apparently father asked my mother to Henge into her sister. Normally, my parents will Henge into other people, but apparently that request pissed her off." Katusmi mused.

Israphille chuckled but considered the idea of a seal to force his father out of booze. Coming out into the room was Jeremy and Evie. Jeremy was in off-duty clothes like Katsumi. He wore a sleeveless white Galley-La jersey with red lining under an opened white shirt with red stripes, blue trousers, and sandals. Evie had on a dark blue sweats and matching sneakers.

"Morning." Evie said. "I've been heading out for a parkour jog, I have my BlackTab if you need me."

Evie ran out planning to pass by a bakery for a nibble on the way around.

* * *

(Cues: Boondocks type instrumental (Bella) - Jazz Hip hop Instrumental (prod by Krt) – Taylor Bansz)

As for the Outsiders, they awoke early and were out working on fixing the Black Warpspark except Kenji. There was a debate on who would lead while Kenji was out in coma lead, and they were having issues with that already.

"Frankly, I think I should lead." Brian said calmly.

"Yes, the dog who's humping the Pokémon he catches and keeps. That's basically having them as sex slaves." Stewie said glaring at him.

"They didn't complain at first." Brain muttered.

"Guys, the leader should be the second-in-command. Which is either Megan or Jerome. Even though I have the highest bounty, I can't be the leader." Jillian said wiping the ship with a wet rag.

Once again, Jillian made a fair point, and it would have been ignored if not for Evey D repeating it.

"By the way, Jillian. Speaking of bounty's, yours changed. They changed your epithet to "The Adaptor Madame"." Molly said reading the warper news on her phone.

"Well, that's nice, but an epithet's merely a nickname." Jillian said adjust her jean shorts.

"Either way, I will take over as leader." Megan said sternly. "I need to buck up to do this for my future husband."

"You asking him to marry you?" Dana asked mildly amused.

Megan had a tinge of pink on her face and blissfully nodded. Megan was worried sick about him and realized that she wanted to take the next step with him.

"Strange thing is, I had this dream that Kenji was running through some insane asylum from, get this, Skarlet from Mortal Kombat." Jerome said blankly. "It was so strange because it didn't feel like a dream."

"At least, he's safe in his hospital bed. I wonder what he's dreaming about, I hope it's…Brian, where are you going?" Meg said wiping off a burn mark as Brian was trying to slip away.

"Going on break." Brian said faintly.

Meg sighed clearly hungry and in no mood for Brian's crap. She threw the rag aside and dismissed him. She needed food and to see Kenji. Or preferably, just lean back and relax. Megan flew off back to the castle saying she needed food.

"Megan's got the right idea." Jerome said flying after along with his three wives.

Jillian trailed after them leaving Stewie and Brian alone. The kid genius decided to follow along hoping to ask Dementio if he had metahuman cells he could have to study.

"Well, now that I'm alone." Brian entered the ship going to his bedroom. "Time, I trained my Pokémon."

On his desk, three Pokéballs sat. Lois the shiny Lopunny, Jessica the Smoochum, and Patricia the Kirlia sat in those balls.

Picking her Jessica's, he let her out. Unlike Lois, he was training her to fight often. That and he wanted her to evolve along with Patricia. Letting out the Kirila, he groomed them before letting them train in the training room to practice. He'd let them spar on their own for bit before returning to his room to let out Lois. Lois was of a Naïve nature, and the sight of her trainer in a non-battle scenario got her happiness.

"Lopunny….." She squeaked out.

Brian had captured her by convincing her to mate her into submission when she was in heat, and it was a secret he kept from the team. Brian lead her out to the kitchen to get her breakfast having already left food out for the others. Lois had an attraction to Brian, and while Brian did have a thing for her. However, he did use her nature to her advantage. As she sat her breakfast, Brian watched her behind sway from side to side recalling her scent while she was in heat.

"Good times." Brian said to himself getting a coffee heated up.

* * *

(Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Team Rocket's Secret Strategy (Kanto Version))

However, within Peach's Castle, a thief had gotten lucky and got the drop on a guard Toadette while she was on the toilet having her period. Having no real respect for a fellow woman, she dropped down on the poor Toadette. Kicking the guard's weapon out of reach, the thief gave the Toadette a swirlie in said tainted toilet before using the seat to beat her into unconsciousness where blood dripped out her mushroom. Said guard was still alive as the thief frisked her taking her keycard and her weapon.

"This is too easy." She said to herself. "Peridot Purloiner X will walk out of here, a rich woman."

PPX had left the bathroom and dashed about to locate valuables to steal while hiding from everyone. It took listening in and snooping around, but she was standing in front of a vault in the lower levels. She had picked the locks and excepted money, but she got to the wrong vault. This was **Peach's Sweet Stash of Snacks.**

"Coil-damnnit!" PPX spat. "I wanted cash, not damn sweets. But oh well, I'm hungry anyway."

PPX had gone through three apple pies and a bacon bowl before getting greedy. She was going for the chocolate cake when a voice said, "That's not yours."

PPX turned to see it was just a child who looked like a little jester.

"Humph, I don't see why it's any of your business, kid. Now scram, unless you know where the money is." PPX said harshly scarfing a piece of it down before walking past the child pulling her mask back over her mouth.

Said child got in her way again, and PPX growled.

"Out of the way, or else!" PPX barked.

"Or else, what?" Another voice said making an appearance.

(Cues: Spotted! Team Rocket - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)

Another child shown up and PPX was losing her patience. Green electricity sparked on her hands and she glared at young brats in her way. She was going to have to get messy!

"I hope your health insurance's good because if you're going to fucking need it, when I'm done with you fuckwits!" PPX said as she materialized an X-shuriken in her hand.

* * *

(A/N: So, Brian's relationship with his Pokémon are revealed, Kenji's in the Nightosphere, and PPX has hit a snag she thinks she could handle. One of those plot points isn't going to end well. Find out, next time!)

 **Ending Theme - Enter The Rival! 2 - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Yes, you're getting a double update. Thanks to the amount of content my partner handed over making this flow a lot easier.)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Super Mario Bros. 1-1 Remix by S.S.H.)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 6: Events on Real Life and Adventures in Comaland**

* * *

The child smirked behind her mask, as an icy bolt appeared in her hand, as the other child floated up, like a ghost, and made several objects in the room float towards her...

The child then said "...I could almost say the same to you... Mayumi.", before disappearing and reappearing behind PPX, hitting her with the icy bolt, and sending PPX into the wall, leaving a rather noticeable dent in the iron walls of the vault.

PPX growled and rubbed the back of her head, which was bleeding, leaving red stains on her gloves, before she then jumped up, charging at the child, who quickly dodged every punch and kick PPX sent her way, as the ghostly child grinned and began using the objects she had to attack PPX with... this included objects such as a still-active furnace, a couple books, a beartrap, a pillow, a pair of rapiers and cutlasses, an old revolver, a few sharp, metal rings, and a pair of large brass gauntlets, attached to what seemed to be a strong, metal spring for each gauntlet.

The ghostly child then laughed and and began forming a suit of armor, made of platinum, as the arm sockets were replaced with the ends of the springs for the gauntlets, with the rapiers and cutlasses from before acting as claws for the gauntlets, as the child began to use its new armored, possessed body to attack PPX with the child jester.

PPX huffed and said "Oh, come on! Where did you even find that shit!?", as she dodged the gauntlets, sending her X-Shurikens out, which bounced harmlessly off the armor, making the ghostly girl say, her voice echoing through the armor, "You're new to this side of the 'Verse, aren't cha?", before the child jester began to send bolt after bolt of ice at PPX, who had to dodge and weave through them, leaving herself open for the ghostly child to hit her with its gauntlets and claw-like swords.

PPX was soon knocked to the ground, as she slowly got up, blood dripping from her mouth, as she said "...who... who the hell are you little shits, anyway?", making the child jester grin and say "Dymmi Dravonoski, daughter of Dimentio Dravonoski and Mimi "Subcinctus Los Verto" Dravonoski, whom both are under the employ of the Order of Reality!", before the ghostly child said, her ghostly form appearing, showing a cute, 12-year old girl, with dark blue hair, light blue skin, a turquoise, faded and shredded dress, and a pair of pure black eyes, only a few inches taller than the child jester, Dymmi, "And I am Spooky "Simulacrum" Dravonoski, adopted daughter of Dimentio Dravonoski and Mimi "Subcinctus Los Verto" Dravonoski."

The two then grinned wide and said, together, "And we're your opponents!", before the ghostly child, Spooky, went back into the armor and grabbed PPX by her leg, using the gauntlet to swing her around, the torso turning, before PPX was thrown out of the vault and into the hall, leaving a few craters as she skipped along the floor... only for an X-Shuriken to get stuck in the armor and shock her with green lightning, destroying the suit, but not the gauntlets or the springs.

Spooky quickly flew out, as she said "Little Sis, hold her off. I'll go get dad!", making Dymmi nod as Spooky flew through the walls and the halls, as Dymmi fought PPX.

* * *

Dimentio groaned, as he had his coffee, sipping on it, slowly... he, Mimi, Shadoo (who was sleeping in the shadows of the chandelier, for whatever reason), and the other main members of the meeting had all arrived in the cafeteria, grumpy and grouchy, as they all had their coffee... only for a loud crash to make them all almost drop their coffee... except for Meta Knight, who dropped his, only for Nyx to catch it with her magic.

Suddenly, Spooky flew through the wall and said "Papa! There's an intruder! Dymmi's currently fending them off! They broke into Princess Peach's Candy Vault!", making Dimentio sigh, as he slowly put his coffee down and got up, looking out the doorway of the cafeteria, only for his eyes to shrink, seeing Dymmi fight what looked to be a rip-off of Peridot mixed with Ronaldo Fryman... and she looked bad.

Dymmi's jester outfit was torn and burned from electrical shocks, before the rip-off Peridot-Fryman hybrid blasted her with a bolt of green electricity, sending her flying into the cafeteria, only to be caught by Dimentio.

Dimentio looked down at Dymmi, holding her in his arms, as he slowly sat her down on one of the cafeteria benches, saying "You did great, my little girl... now... let Papa Yeti finish the job for you.", as he then kissed her forehead, before getting up, a bone-chilling glare being cast at PPX, who literally froze in her tracks at the sight.

Dimentio then growled, his voice making everyone stop, scared, as he said, his voice eerily cold and icy, **_"You know... the last person to harm my sweet, little baby girl paid the price for it... and now... I'm going to put your head on my wall, right next to the last person who harmed my daughter."_** , his blade appearing in his hand, his body turning to ice, his breath icy, as he walked towards PPX, who was sweating bullets, which were quickly and quite literally being turned into ice, as the temperature in the room dropped, making everyone shiver.

PPX shook out of her frozen fear, and said, stuttering, "I-I d-don't f-f-fear y-you! I-I'm the P-Peridot P-Perl-loiner X! And I will kill a-anyone who g-gets in my w-way! E-Es-specially those l-little b-brats!"

The room went silent... the sound of a pin needle hitting the floor was heard, before Dimentio suddenly grabbed PPX by her throat and slammed her head into the wall, repeatedly, coating the slowly-forming crater in PPX's blood.

Dimentio growled, in an almost animalistic tone, as he said **_"Don't you ever.-(SLAM!)-Ever.-(SLAM!)-CALL MY DAUGHTER!-(SLAM-CRACK!)-A BRAT!"_** , before slamming her one last time into the wall, destroying it, and knocking PPX unconscious, possibly with a major concussion...

Dimentio huffed, and panted, growling, as he said **_"...Let's hope you learn the next time we see each other, or else it'll be your last..."_** , before he slowly turned away, and walked over to Dymmi, before he began pumping his life energy into her, healing her, slowly...

"...Dimentio..." Katsumi said, not flinching from his outburst, as he replied, calm, while healing Dymmi, "Yes?"

"...I think you need to learn how to control your emotions a bit better. ", making Dimentio scoff and say "Not a snowball's chance in the Eight Layers of Hell am I doing that. I'm going to keep pulling stuff out of the "Israphel-School-Of-Unbridled-Rage" whenever my children are hurt."

This made Katsumi look at Israphille, who in turn said, _"I'll show you it later."_ , making her nod and turn back to Dimentio, as Mimi began sewing Dymmi's outfit backup.

Shadoo picked the unconscious PPX up, carrying her to the medical wing of the prison area, with Jeremy and Princess Peach coming along to "interrogate" PPX, when she wakes up...

* * *

(Within Kenji's Coma)

 **(Cues: Batman 1989 Soundtrack - 03. First Confrontation)**

Kenji had escaped the asylum and wandered into another area of his "coma land". He was in some film noir hellspace in Gotham City, specifically the one based on the Burton films. He wandered the streets getting his baring having escaped Freddy and his posse for now.

"I need to get out of here!" Kenji thought. "No wait, calm down. You can't panic. That's what he wants."

Kenji sighed as he walked through the crowd of faceless people. He was a Blackthorn, one of the warrior clan of people who did the impossible on a daily basis. Ryder wouldn't be scared, Ryker wouldn't be scared, and Ace would laugh in the face of danger. He was not like that nor was he like Evie. The thought of what could happen to Evie terrified. He was a prodigy child, but she was still a young teenager. His team needed its leader! Kenji floated up to the rooftops noticing he had company.

"Skarlet." Kenji said.

"Your hybrid blood shall me to be mine." Skarlet said in a distorted voice.

Kenji had no time for fear as he took a stance. The bloodlusting kunochi threw a barrage of kunai which Kenji backflipped out of the way only for the roof he stood on to explode. Kenji had landing on the roof of a moving truck as Skarlet gave chase.

 **(Cues: Guile's Theme [CPS2] - Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition)**

Skarlet charged close swinging her sword upwards at Kenji. Kenji dropped down using a sweep kick for her feet. Skarlet recovered by headbutting Kenji getting him to stagger back. Skarlet stabs herself and throws a ball composed of her own blood after him. Kenji thought fast.

"Blizzara Blast!" Kenji said molding his energy to fire a ball of ki.

The ball shone blue hitting the blood ball freezing it solid. Kenji's eyes widened. Magic attacks were out of his range, but he realized he could compensate by molding his energy and altering it. Skarlet was shocked by his and Kenji kicked the ball of frozen blood right into her face.

"Guh!" Skarlet said absorbing the cold blood shiver in the process. "I will kill you!"

"You'll die trying, you bloody cunt." Kenji said getting serious while taunting her. "Tell me, are you constantly on your time of the month?"

"Rarragh!" Skarlet roaring dashing forward, leaving a blood trail behind her.

Sliding on that trail of blood, she had her swords ready to strike. Kenji ran at her seemingly foolhardy. Only for him to slide under her legs on the blood she made. Jumping up, his hands sparked with electricity.

"Thuderaja Critical Strike!" Kenji said slamming his hands into the blood.

"AARRGHHHH!" Skarlet screamed as Kenji had electrocute her and the entire truck. "GYAHHHH!"

Kenji was taking full advantage of his electricity tangent and made a mental note to apologize to his father for not taking the fact that they had a strong affinity for electricity seriously enough. The truck exploded sending the two before hitting the ground. Kenji was mostly unharmed, and the blood had evaporated off his clothes which smelled of ozone. Kenji got up walking towards the brunt Skarlet who was coughing up blood ironically. Her skin was dried up along with her faded hair.

"You bastard! Freddy will-" Skarlet said before Kenji crushed her head.

Kenji immediately took up her swords, tanto, and whatever kunai she had left. He was going to need all the gear he could get.

 **(Music Ends)**

A pair of missiles got Kenji to leap back revealing Sektor and the Tarkatan Xenomorph had him in their sights.

"So, Freddy sends his lackeys after me? What? Is he busy fucking Riptor?" Kenji taunted.

* * *

Mayumi awoke to Jeremy glaring at her and she realized she was restrained within a prison cell.

"You're a real dumb bitch. Attacking a place, you don't even bother to check the levels or if the place has warpers." Jeremy said. "And really, did you expect to walk in here with ease with your power level?"

"Yes." Mayumi said struggling in her binds. "Now release me!"

Jeremy lazily laid a hand on her head to read her mind and found out her origins.

"Oh great, Ryker left a dreg from his turf roam free." Jeremy said annoyed.

"So, can I charge her with a crime?" Peach asked with her arms crossed.

"You could, but it would be easier to kill her now." Jeremy said glaring at her. "I'd rather not have to put up with the bastard lovechild of Ronaldo being a warper."

Before Mayumi could free herself, Jeremy used a finger to put a hole right between Mayumi's eyes ending the Peridot Purloiner X's career.

"Consider the bounty yours, Peach. To make up for any losses." Jeremy said walking away.

"Thanks." Peach said going after him.

* * *

Evie had returned from her jog to join everyone for breakfast not even bothering to question the damage to the hall. The Outsiders were last to arrive.

"So, how's Kenji doing?" Adeline asked.

"Still out cold, but they say he's stabilizing." Megan said tiredly. "I was with him for a bit."

"And we still have the issue of Katsumi's dear cousin on our asses." Ganondorf said glaring at Katsumi. "Before we continue this, I want information on the rest of Katsumi's side of the family. Names and bounties!"

"Ganondorf…" Dimentio said glaring at the Triforce wielder.

"I want that information, or I will get up and walk away from this…" Ganondorf said getting up boldly defying Dimentio.

"Hate to play devil's advocate, but he has a point. We need to know what we're all getting into." Koji said speaking up.

Katsumi groaned, but Evie shrugged.

"Fine, I'll project my side of the family first. I have their posters bookmarked. The only one who doesn't have a bounty currently is Ace and myself." Evie said wirelessly connecting her BlackTab to the project display.

"Wait, why don't you have a bounty?!" Katsumi asked.

"Simple. I basically became a ghost and a legend that people believed that was not real." Evie said cheekily. "In fact, if you had never ended up on the council, the world was still think I didn't exist."

She quickly pulled the bounty list with her brothers sans Dimentio.

 ** _"Gemslayer Black" Ryker Olivia Blackthorn - 80,200,000 - 10th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Shadow Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest" Ryder Vega Blackthorn – 135,500,000 – 10th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Deadly Outsider" Kenji Victoria Blackthorn - 55,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active_**

"Jeez, what did Ryder to warrant all that?" Eliza said curiously.

"I know his bounty was fudged due to him having a battle harem, but it wasn't that high. Let me check….huh, so he's gotten Super Saiyan 3. Congrats to him. Highest the others got was 2." Evie said looking over the news.

"The question is…are they evil?" Ganondorf asked.

"No, my brothers aren't like Joshinari. They're good guys…mostly. As long as you don't mess with them, they won't harm you or anyone you love. They have their own affairs to attend. Especially since one's in a fucking coma!" Evie said with control of her voice slipping.

Katsumi was next, and she dreaded it. If there was anything she did agree with Rebecca with, was the suppressing of her brother, Ryo's bounty. Katsumi hated Rebecca, but the evil bitch had a point in hiding his bounty. With a sigh, she connected and projected them up.

 ** _"Silver Shinigami" Tatsuya Uzume Blackthorn – 110,000,000 – 10th – Active_**

 ** _"Shadow Patroller X" Ryoshiro Jaga Blackthorn – 6,500,000,000– 10th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Amoral Ace" Jōshō Shadow Blackthorn – 550,000,000 – 10th Rank – Active_**

Tatsuya and Joshinari's bounties would be enough to be concerned about, but all eyes were on Ryo's bounty with hung jaws. Even Dimentio was caught off guard by the number and Jeremy spat out his coffee.

"Ok, from my limited knowledge, your parents are worth 8 billion together. That means, separated, are 4 billion each. Doesn't that mean Ryo has the highest single bounty?" Eliza said curiously.

"What the hell did this guy do?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Lots of things, Ganondorf. For one, he was the first in a long time to directly assault an Elite Councilmember." Katsumi said getting a look of surprise from Dimentio. "Rebecca Dill, to be exact."

"Bitch had it coming." Evie said shamelessly.

"How strong is he then?" Toon Link asked.

"Strength-wise, he's the strongest second-gen Blackthorn, hands down. The rest is barely catching up. I don't think he could beat Aunt and Uncle though. He could beat Kaneda." Katsumi surmised. "I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to him or seen him in a long time."

The words hung in the air and Ganondorf had regretted even asking. A blip on Katsumi's BlackTab revealed that her own bounty was updated.

 ** _"Grand Chessmaster Queen" Katsumi Batorā Blackthorn II – 950,000,000 – 10th Rank – Frozen_**

"So, a new epithet and a few hundred added. Just great." Katsumi said disconnecting her BlackTab. "I'm going off to train. I need to get me that damn Endurion superform."

"You happy now, Ganon?" Jeremy said as Katsumi stormed off.

Ganondorf smashed his head on the desk groaning out for even bothering and Dimentio wasn't going to let him get away with sticking it to him.

* * *

(A/N: This was an interesting one to write. For one, I was able to finally reveal the current bounties of all the Blackthorns except Ace (who's considered "indisposed" and Evie (who played phantom). Don't worry, Evie is going to get a bounty, but much later on. Next time, my viewers!)


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Depending on how things go, Maelstrom may be late. That's if I can't deal with The Geist Within this month. All and all, these last few days are going to be a rush to deal with.)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Mario Matrix 3.0)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 7: Latecomers and New Arrivals**

* * *

It would be while training that Master and Crazy Hand had arrived at the castle much to Dimentio's ire over their tardiness. Crazy Hand had to explain that Master got into a fight with a crowd of annoying memes brought to life.

"I don't care why you're late! You missed so much." Dimentio said with a groan. "But, my wife will catch you two up to speed."

Dimentio had went to look for his "family" and found Katsumi and Evie training right up on Shooting Star Summit. The mountain was a scared place and was perfect for getting in touch with oneself. Dimentio was being followed by Dymmi who wanted to see what the flow of pure warper energy was coming from.

"What are you two doing?" Dimentio asked.

"Working to actually get proficient in using the Forbidden Techniques. For one, it seems Katsumi had only informed me there are now eleven instead of ten." Evie said glaring at her cousin.

"Look, I had no choice. Most of the details were sealed and your parents managed to get most of the details out of Ryo before I could get a chance to. It's a miracle I even have access to the copy of the scroll in the first place." Katsumi explained.

"Oh right, speaking of family business. We should probably get you, Mimi, and Dymmi a BlackTab. Okaa-san sent them over saying you'll need them as they double as homing beacons." Evie said getting out her BlackTab.

Evie gets the package right out of the BlackTab's virtual inventory before said package was on the ground. The metallic box hissed smoke as it opened showing an eerie white glow. Inside three BlackTab with the coloring onyx black with the two family insignias combined on the back. There was also a small note.

 _Dimentio,_

 _It brings my heart joy that you are a member of our family. We'll soon have a family gathering to celebrate. Within these are the BlackTab. It's been a while since we even had to build them. Those three were actually prototypes to an earlier model retrofitted with the latest tech of the current ones. And before you say, you don't need one, you do. Considering the simple fact, that if a warper creates something, it could be traced to its origins. The BlackTab's good for hiding that trace. Plus, the homing beacon functions with a health monitors. If any member is in critical danger, nearby BlackTabs will be alerted. Either way, I'll want to see my granddaughter soon to spoil her rotten._

 _See you soon,_

 _Your Okaasan._

Dimentio was a mixed bag of charmed, embarrassed, and amused. Genevieve was always rather eccentric, but her heart was in the right place. One of them glowed brighter before lunging at Dymmi's arm forming into a gauntlet with a circular center on the arm and a fingerless glove extension.

"Well, that's new." Katsumi said interested. "But, I rather have mine the traditional way."

"This is so cool!" Dymmi said adjusting her clothes better for it.

Dimentio merely clipped one to his side not exactly a fan of the gauntlet before taking the last one for Mimi. He'd look it later, but he inquired about the forbidden warper techniques. Out from Katsumi's BlackTab came what appeared to be an ordinary black book.

"This book is my copy of the Forbidden Warper Techniques that were specifically created by our family. I believe that you should stay and look these over with us, Dimentio. I believe I may be able to solve Dymmi's problem with her oracle powers." Katsumi said opening the book to a certain page.

"How did you know?" Dimentio asked surprised over this bout of information being known.

"While I am not a master in it, I can tap into the Shin Oracle state. If you really want a more skilled person in it, Evie's that person." Katsumi explained.

"The technique could possibly cure her and allow for complete control. Shin Oracle: Divination allows for one to control look into past, present, and possible futures if used in right place. Outside it, it's good for information gathering and mind reading." Katsumi explained gently.

On the page opened to was Katsumi's formal writing and complex drawings of the technique in question.

"My mother invented the technique and mastered it. In doing so, it had an effect on all of us kids. Me and my brothers all have a sharper memory than others and an easier time to getting the technique down pat. I'm skilled enough to use it, and Katsumi is a bit of a beginner in using it." Evie explained.

"I actually have to put a lot of focus into using it thus it's impractical in a combat scenario." Katsumi said with a pout, "But Miss Prodigy, here, could use it much easier than me."

Dimentio and Dymmi stuck around training with Evie and Katsumi in a rather hands-off sense. Evie ran them through the basics of the techniques and its implications. It was where she discovered Dymmi's problem.

"You got the "Naruto Issue"." Evie said shaking her head. "Loads of power, shite control. You're young at least, so it can be fixed now."

Dimentio groaned hearing that getting thoughts of Dymmi wearing that horrid orange jumpsuit, being loud, pulling pranks, and guzzling ramen. He shuddered.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, back in Israphel and Israphille's Sub-Minecraftian Universe...)**

It was another normal day for those in the Entity Empire, with all ten of its glorious kingdoms prospering with wealth and power, thanks to its capital: the Imperium Individ, the tenth of the ten Kingdoms, being the largest and most populated of the ten... however, it held a monster, hidden inside the great castle in the center of the Imperium Individ.

This monster was guarded by hundreds of beings, each being stronger than the last, to ensure that the monster was never freed... never again, that is. The monster was an abomination of life, and even death itself could not stop the monster. All that the King of the Entity Empire could do was imprison the monster for as long as the monster existed.

Speaking of the King, the King was currently watching over the capitol from his bedroom balcony, his snow white cloak, with faint splotches of gray and black, hiding his entire body, save for the shadowed area where his face would be. Instead, all that was visible was the King's bright, bloody red eyes. The King was standing at 7'6 1/2" tall, with a black, asian conical hat on his head. Around his waist, keeping the cloak from flying off of him thanks to the wind, a gray sash was tied, showing he was very slim around his waist, with the words "Watashi wa ikite iru sekai no kuchiku-kandesu." on his sash, meaning "I am the destroyer of the living world".

The King sighed, as he thought of the monster, a shiver going up his spine, as he then said to himself, his voice deep, almost demonic, with a Swedish accent, **_"...The older I become, the more I realize that I'm comfortable with being alone... and having to use my energy to keep that... thing... from being freed. It seems almost... poetic, in a way."_** , the bottom of his cloak swaying to and fro in the wind, his arms behind his back, holding his hands, before he slowly walked back inside, grabbing a katana as he walked in, with the katana having a shining, stainless metal blade, as white as the glow of the moon, with the katana having the words " _Jinsei ni wa nani mo arimasenga, shi ya hisan-sa wa arimasen. Seitoshi, konton to chitsujo, sōzō to hakai no ma ni chigai wa arimasen. Subete ga shūryō suru tamedesu._ ", which translates to "There is nothing in life but death and misery. There is no difference between life and death, chaos and order, creation and destruction. All is due to finish.", written on the blade.

He put the katana on the side of his hip, and walked out of his room, wandering the halls of his castle. The interior of the castle was made of black granite, with golden and sapphire details, as well as some platinum-colored frames for the art that was hanging in the halls. As he walked down the halls, her passed a group of mobs, all with red, glowing eyes, as he waved and said **_"Morning, gentlemobs."_** , to which they waved back, saying/hissing, "Morning, King Entity."

He smiled under the darkness of his cloak, as he passed by the monster's prison, only to frown, and think **_'It's only a manner of time...'_** , before he walked off, heading to his throne room. 

However, just as he had walked out of earshot and eyeshot, a woman dropped down from the ceiling. She wore shadow black ninja garb, standing at 5'9", and quietly and carefully knocked out each guard in her way. She smiled under her garb... the woman, after reaching the monster's prison, slowly took off her mask, which was a black and red, devil kabuki mask, revealing her face... the left side of her face had a Japanese ritual design on it, and her eyes were brown, matching her dark, black hair. This was none other than Yuriko Oyama, otherwise known as...

 _"Deathstryke, do you have eyes on the prison?"_ A voice cut in, snapping Yuriko out of her proud state, before putting her finger to her right ear and saying "Yes, I have eyes on the prison. The guards have been incapacitated. Now... what is the code, Mistress Rose?", only for the voice to say _"Not yet. Disable all the traps. And do it quickly, but quietly. There are still guards around who can hear you."_ , making her nod and start disabling the traps, being careful not to make any noise... eventually, the traps were disabled, revealing a large, titanium vault, a keypad next to it.

Deathstryke smiled, as she then asked "Anything else?", before the voice, Rose, said _"No. Put the code in. It's 303-909-606."_ , making her nod and begin putting the code in... only for a voice to sound out, being rather young, but booming, "Halt, tresssspasssssssser!"

Deathstryke growled, before turning around, only to see a lanky humanoid male, with multiple limbs, and piercing, glowing blue eyes, with red, spiraling pupils in the center of his eyes, his body covered in a black cloak, with arm holes for his six arms. In each pair of hands, he held a different weapon. But, all of them were sharp. In order of deadliness, they were a pair of chain-sickles, a pair of double-edged war-axes, and finally, a pair of flails. And the blades for the chain-sickles were coated in some sort of reddish-purple substance, most likely a potion of some sort.

The humanoid male growled, revealing a pair of fangs, dripping an odd, green substance from them, possibly poison, before the male said "You... you are one of Black Rosssssse! Leave! Thossssssse of Black Rosssssse are not welcome in the Entity Empire, esssssspecially not in the cassssstle!", making Deathstryke let out a "tsk", before saying "Just back away slowly, boy. Or else you will pay the consequences."

The humanoid male narrowed his eyes, before saying "You will not ssssssstop me, fool! I am Commander Sssssssilk Ssssssswift! And you will be brought before our Ssssssire!", before charging at her, swinging his weapons at her, as she skillfully and elegantly dodged them all, smirking as she did so.

She soon extended her claws and chuckled, before saying "Let's see how well you fare against me, boy, and perhaps Mistress Black Rose will give me a promotion!", before charging at him, landing some cuts on him, only for him to hit her side with one of his blades, making her jump back, holding her side in pain.

Silk Swift grinned, as he then laughed and said "Weaponsssssss dipped in Potionsssssss of Harming and Decay are wonderful and ssssssssso usssssssseful in ssssssssstoping tresssssssspassssssers, aren't they?", making her hiss, before coating her claws in ki, and saying "You little bastard!", before charging, shattering one of the axes with her claws, as she chased him around, as he hit and slashed at her more, poisoning her further...

Eventually, she was tired out, bleeding, as Silk Swift said, frowning, "Tssssssk. I wassssssss hoping for a sssssslight challenge. Guessssssssss I wassssssssss wrong.", before walking away, not bothering to look back, as she slowly crumpled to the ground.

She panted, bleeding still, as she said, weakly, "...n-no... I must... complete... the mission...", as she slowly crawled her way to the keypad.

She slowly pushed the last three numbers in, before hitting the enter button... the sounds of rusty gears and stubborn mechanisms were soon heard, as she smiled, saying, putting her finger up to her ear, "M-Mission... ac-ccomplished, Mistress B-Black Rose...", before falling silent, her eyes glossy, as her hand fell, her mouth open.

The door to the vault slowly opened, a pair of mismatched eyes being seen through the darkness, one being a pure white, the other being a bloody, bright red, with both glowing. The owner of the eyes slowly walked out, revealing its body... the being's body was stitched together in odd places, with it's head being three-fourths of the elusive Herobrine's head, with the top right corner being that of the King's head, with the white cloak he would usually wear being sewn into its head. It's body isn't really any better, with half of it's torso being that of the King's, the cloak sewn into its body, with it's arms and legs being a mismatch of Herobrine and the King's, with dried blood covering bits of the cloak, it's face and body unable to be seen due to the cloak being sewn into its body...

The monstrous patchwork creature gave a cheshire, crooked grin, as it said, it's voice being of two different people, distorted and switching between them, but otherwise being both at once, being echo-y and distorted, yet deep and demonic, **_"Yes... we are free... It is time to cause some havoc for all... and we know just where to start..."_** , before getting on all fours and bounding out of the room, running on all fours, like some sort of wild animal.

Silk Swift stopped, having gotten at least 40 feet away, the sound of the door to the vault opening echoing throughout the halls, making his eyes shrink, before he bounded into the throne room, kicking the doors open, revealing the throne room, with a bunch of nobles in it, all wearing some form of high-class clothing...

The King jumped from this, before he sighed and said **_"What is it now, Silk Swift?"_** , only for Silk Swift to yell "IT'SSSSSSS ESSSSSSSSSCAPED!", making the King sit up, as the entire throne room was filled with the sounds of the nobles talking, asking what was going on, before the King walked over to Silk Swift and said **_"Silk Swift, begin the evacuation order. I am not taking ANY chances."_** , before he turned to the nobles and said, loud and clear for them all to hear, **_"Everyone! An evacuation is taking place! Alert anyone and everyone in the capitol! I must prepare the evacuation and make sure no-one gets in the monster's way! And if you can, alert the other kingdoms, as well! Tell them to begin to prepare themselves for evacuation and to protect themselves from the monster!"_**...

...only to notice that no-one has moved, making him sigh, before yelling **_"QUICKLY! THE MONSTER COULD BE COMING AT ANY MINUTE!"_** , making everyone bolt out, as Silk Swift began to run out, only for the King to say **_"And Swift!"_** , making him stop, and turn to the King, who smiled and said **_"Please, call me Entity 303."_** , before he walked out, heading to the schools in the kingdom, a pair of white and black-scaled demonic wings sprouting from his back, seemingly from his cloak, as he then flew to the schools, making everyone look up and see him fly past, a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

The monster stopped, as he tore a guard's head off, sniffing the air...

...the monster grinned, as it said **_"...Entity..."_** , before clawing his way through a Mutant Zombie, killing it before it hit the ground, as it bounded its way out of the castle, tearing through any guards in its way, laughing as it ran.

* * *

Entity 303 panted and huffed, as he alerted all the school districts, industrial areas, and urban areas in the kingdom, having them evacuate, as everyone began evacuating the capitol.

Near the gates of the capitol, a large ship was located, large enough to fit everyone in the capitol, and outside of it, Silk Swift was leading everyone inside, taking note of each passenger. Eventually, everyone got inside, as Silk Swift waited for Entity 303... only for Entity 303 to fly in, grabbing Silk Swift as he did, closing the doors.

Entity 303 soon landed, panting, and huffing, as he said **_"After we get to a safer location... I'm going to have a nice, long, and strong drink. And you can join me, Swift."_** , making Swift nod, and say "The helm isssssssss yourssssssss, sssssssssire. Let usssssssss get out of here before we become that monsssssssster'ssssssss next victim.", making Entity 303 nod, and start the ship up, with the guards that stayed behind fending the monster off, only to lose their lives in the process.

One of the children, a little Enderboy, walked in, his eyes big and shining, before he said, his voice squeaky and quiet, "U-Um... Mr. Entity?", making Entity 303 turn to the Enderboy and say **_"Yes, little one?"_** , before the Enderboy said "W-Where are we going? A-And what's gonna happen to us all?", making 303 sigh and pick the Enderboy up, as he said **_"We're going to go to someplace safe... and I know just where to go."_** , a map popping up, showing a large universe, with the words "SM-256" popping onto it.

* * *

"Um, boss, why are we patrolling all the way out here?"

"Because the bosses picked up somethin' weird on the scanners. Said it seemed like some big ship, possibly an evac ship."

These were said by a bronze-shelled Koopa Troopa and his boss, a Koopatrol, with claws on his hands. The two were leading a group of other Koopa Troopas, with the majority of them being green-shelled, with some red, black, yellow, blue, a gold-shelled, and two silver-shelled Koopas mixed in.

The Koopatrol then said, with a bit of a Southern accent, "Just keep your eyes on the skies, boys. From what the bosses said, this thing ain't landed yet.", making them all nod, as they continued their patrol, with the bronze-shelled Koopa getting a pair of binoculars out, looking through the clouds... only to gasp and drop his binoculars in shock, before he yelled out "CAPTAIN!", making everyone turn and run over, as the Koopatrol got out his binoculars and looked out, only to see a massive evac ship in the sky... it was on a crash-course.

The Koopatrol gasped, before he turned to the others and said "SOLDIERS! Get to the castle and get the King down here, now! And contact the Earthshatterer and his son! QUICKLY!", making them all bolt to the castle, as the ship pierced the clouds as it fell...

* * *

After an hour of training, small progress was made. Dimentio was able to use Mass Warper Delete although it did exhaust him a bit on giant objects, Katsumi was bettering her ki control to form weapons and mold shields like her older brother, Evie was closer to getting the third level of Super Saiyan, and Dymmi was slowly better her control. The group had returned to the castle.

Israphille smiled, as he watched Dymmi ran around, fully healed, only to stop, as he heard a ringing in his ear.

Israphille then brushed some of his hair away from his right ear, revealing small earpiece, before he put a finger to his ear, the ringing stopping, only for him to then hear _"Prince Israphille! We've got a situation in the Dark Lands! We need you, your father, and King Bowser over here, quickly!"_ , making him raise an eyebrow, as he said, his telepathic words only reaching the one who was calling him, _"What's the situation?"_

 _"There's an evacuation ship on a crash course towards the Dark Lands, where the villages and soldier camps are. From what we can tell, it's about as big as the Frostbite, maybe even the original S.H.I.E.L.D. Carrier. All we really know is that if that thing hits and isn't held back by SOMETHING, the Dark Lands and possible the other areas of the planet are doomed."_ , making Israphille pale, before he said _"We'll be there shortly. And we're bringing backup."_ , before ending the call.

Israphille then noticed Katsumi's gaze, and said, only to her, _"Katsumi, how fast do you think you could get Ryker or Akira and Genevieve over here?"_ , making her raise an eyebrow and say "Depends on the reason.", to which Israphille said _"There's an evacuation ship on a crash course, headed towards the village/soldier camp areas of the Dark Lands. The thing is about as big as the Frostbite, maybe even the big, original S.H.I.E.L.D. Carrier from the Marvel-verse. That thing hits without being stopped or held back by something, we're screwed."_

Katsumi paled, before she said, "How long do we have?", making Israphille say _"God knows. I only just found out about this."_ , before Israphille then turned to everyone else and said _"Everyone! Cover your ears for a second!"_ , making them all do so, with hesitation and curiosity, only for Israphille to get an airhorn out and blast it, waking Israphel up and making him land on the ground, head-first, with a loud "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Israphel growled as he slowly got up, only to notice Israphille's look, to which he sighed and said "Alright, what apocalyptic event is gonna happen now?", making Israphille say _"There's an evacuation ship on a crash course headed towards the Dark Lands. Possibly as big as the Frostbite, or the original S.H.I.E.L.D. Carrier."_ , making Israphel bolt upright, and say "Let's fucking do this!", as he ran out, getting the upper part of his suit on.

Dimentio and the others turned to Israphille, only for Israphille to say _"Dark Lands. Now."_ , as he ran out, with Dymmi, Spooky, M.S.3.0 Jr., Nyx, and Katsumi following him.

"I hate to say this but getting Ryker would be impossible at the moment. However, I will be able to get you!" Evie said changing to a gi and boots.

" _Can you stop a giant ship from crashing?!"_ Israphille asked worriedly.

"I have a plan. It's dangerous, but it'll work with a bit of a chance and wit." Evie said as they arrived outside. "Everyone, lay your hands on my shoulder!"

Everyone did so as Evie laid her hand on the ground closing her eyes. With focus, she visualized the Darks Lands before snapping her eyes open.

"Kai Kai." Evie said before teleporting with all of them.

* * *

(A/N: What's Evie got planned? You'll be finding out next time, though. I want to announce a few things. For once, I have a Discord channel specifically for readers of Project Blackthorn. discord. gg/TkUSJF (Go there, if you got questions for me or ideas you want to share.))


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Vote on the poll I have up, it ends by May 12 and the ties are rampant.)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Mario Matrix 3.0)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 8: Complications**

* * *

The Dark Lands. The final area where the plumbers traverse to get to Bowser and where lava is nearly everywhere. The group had arrived to see the ship coming down slowly building up friction as the ground heated up.

"Ok, if we're going to stop this ship. We'll need ice, and lots of it." Evie said much to the confusion of everyone.

"Wait, you're thinking about using ice to cushion the ship and null the heat?" Dimentio asked.

"Exactly, but I hope you know Blizzard 4 from Final Fantasy." Evie said readying herself.

Katsumi took a breath using a combination of telekinesis and ki molding to allow a mountain to rise up in front of them while Evie altered the mountain with Warper Edit into snow leaving the rest of them to aid in keeping it cold.

Dimentio merely smirked, as his body turned to ice, before he held his hands out, ice and snow slowly forming in his hands, before he then said, his voice frosty, as his right eye suddenly burst into an icy blue flame, burning brightly, _"Let's have some fun."_ , before he sped towards the two, using his powers and magic to form large ice mountains and snowy landscapes, speeding the process up for Katsumi and Evie.

Dymmi, meanwhile, smiled, as she rolled her right-arm sleeve up, revealing what looked to be a Wristlojackimator, but with a lot more buttons on it. Dymmi pressed one of them, before her body became covered in a mercury-like liquid, soon hardening and forming a very high-tech suit of armor, similar to the Endo-Sym Armor, as she then activated it and flew up, the metal becoming a frosty blue, as the glowing parts, including the visor, turned a snowy white, as Dymmi began shooting an icy-blue mist out, quickly forming icy mountains and snow, while also using the wind to form blizzards, somehow turning the ice to mush, forming a slushy water.

The others helped out, with Mimi going to evacuate any nearby populated areas, Israphille helping to create mountains with Katsumi, and T.M.S. controlling the heat around the area, to make sure the ice and snow doesn't melt into nothingness before the ship could land,

Israphel soon arrived, as did Bowser, however, as Bowser asked, getting off of the snow-white ship from earlier, as it soon flew off, "Oi! How much time do we have!?", to which Dymmi said, flying close to Bowser, her suit giving her voice a robotic tone, _"It's 1.5 kilometers away! The ship weighs approximately 153860.205 metric tons!"_ , making Bowser laugh, as he said "Perfect! I've been wanting to show off how strong I've become!"

Israphel grinned at this, and said "Katsumi! Make those mountains bigger! Grab my son's shoulder, it'll allow for you to make them a lot faster, and a lot easier!", with Israphille grabbing Katsumi's hand, as he then had her grab his shoulder, her eyes glowing a brownish color, the mountains becoming larger, and they grew much faster, as Shadoo helped Evie turn the mountains into ice and snow.

Israphel, meanwhile, began channeling his Warping Energy, his body slowly glowing brighter, before his body shined brightly, only to then dim down, slowly, revealing a set of armor on his body... the armor was white, and was outlined in gold, making him appear as a royal knight, a large, long, royal, metal blade on his back, as he said, a massive grin on his face, "Let's do this!", with Bowser laughing at this, as he then breathed fire on his own body, his body being consumed in flames, only to then disperse upwards, revealing a rather large set of steel armor surrounding his body...

Israphel and Bowser than crouched down, slowly... the pebbles at their feet slowly began to move, slowly rolling around and away from them, before they both launched themselves upwards to the ship, slamming into it, and making it slow down a bit.

Katsumi gasped at the sight, as she said "Are they fucking crazy!? They could die from that!", only for Israphille to say _"Oh trust me, that's the least of our worries. I'm more worried about us not dying."_ , sounding surprisingly calm... either this has happened in the past, or his father has done something similar to this in the past, and somehow survived. Evie cheered them on knowing full well that crazy ideas have lead to some good outcomes. Bowser retreated to his shell performing the Whirling Fortress clashing directly with the ship grinding it to try to slow it's landing. Bowser was at least already on fire shielding him from friction burns at the very least. The area below was covered in ice and snow as Israphel was pulling the ship's rear to slow it down. Slowly but surely, the ship was losing momentum... however, it was still falling fast.

Israphel growled, as his body glowed an earth brown, before a massive pair of draconic wings sprouted from his back, through his armor. The draconic wings looked to be made of the actual Earth itself, with dust particles falling from the wings, the wings themselves being made of different kinds of rock and sediment in random areas, with bits of plant life at the bottom of his wings. Yet, the wings were moving as if they were flesh. Israphel flapped his newly-sprouted draconic wings, trying to slow it down further, but it barely affected it.

Seeing this, Israphille growled and said _"Damn it."_ , before he then closed his eyes, only for a pair of draconic wings, just like Israphel's own wings, to sprout from his back, however, his shirt had ripped, revealing his chest, before he then launched himself up, but instead of grabbing the rear of the ship, he slammed into the front of it, slowing it down quite a bit, and somehow, he wasn't getting burned. In fact... it seemed like he was actually absorbing the heat, his eyes glowing brighter.

Dimentio noticed this and asked _"Dymmi, how much longer?"_ , to which Dymmi said, hovering next to him, _"We have approximately 12.5 minutes left before the ship hits. I suggest we run for cover."_ , making them all panic... except for Dimentio, as he only sighed, and began to think to himself _'Crap, I guess I'll have to use it...'_

He then closed his eyes, his body turning back to normal... his Warping Energy began to flow, slowly getting faster and faster, his hands and eyes glowing, slowly going from a white glow to a purple and black glow, before he finally opened his eyes, and his eyes now black and purple, swirling, before he began to speak... " **나는** **어둠의** **부족** **인** **나의** **부족의** **공허를** **요구한다** **.** **나의** **탄원을** **듣고** **공허의** **힘을** **사용하여** **가능한** **가까운** **죽음에서** **나와** **가까운** **사람들을** **구할** **수있게하십시오** **.** "... he was speaking in Korean. Mimi, who had returned a few minutes ago, stopped, becoming pale as she heard what he was saying... Zone-Tan, who also knew Korean, also became pale, hearing what Dimentio was saying.

Katsumi ran up to Mimi and Zone-Tan, only for Mimi to say "He's speaking Korean. He's going to try and save us by using something that could possibly exhaust him to the point of being unable to move, save for speaking.", making Katsumi ask "But what is he saying?"

Zone-Tan spoke up, turning to Dimentio, as she said "He's saying, roughly, 'I demand the void of my tribe, which is a tribe of darkness. Listen to my plea and use the power of emptiness to save people close to me from the nearest death.', in Korean.", and just as Katsumi was about to speak, a blinding light came from Dimentio, as his hands glowed an ominous purple and black.

He then smiled, softly, before he said, this time, in French, "J'apporte le Vide des Ténèbres! Sauve-nous de notre malheur imminent!", as a swirling, purple and dark void appeared above them, before sucking them all in... just as the ship crashed, with Bowser being sucked into the portal with them, saving him from his possible death. Israphille, however, managed to teleport away.

* * *

The group appeared a few miles away, as they watched the ship crash into the ice and snow, leaving a massive shockwave and explosion of ice and snow... however, the ship was not only in tact, but the ground itself was in tact...

The group was dropped out of the portal, on their feet... only for Dimentio to fall to his knees, coughing up some of his own blood, which was not red, but instead, of different shades of grey, mixed with some black and white... he covered his mouth as he coughed up his own blood... the teleportation exhausted his body too much.

Dymmi, Mimi, and Shadoo rushed over to help, as Israphille then teleported next to Katsumi, making her jump in surprise... only to notice the burns on his chest... he couldn't absorb all the heat. Thankfully, they began to heal, slowly, but it would still take a while.

"Well, that's taken cared of. It's only been a while and he's proven himself to be a true and blue Blackthorn. We fight until we can't go on." Evie said getting Dimentio off the rough ground.

T.M.S. noticed this and got out what appeared to be a modified team-colored fire hose nozzle wrapped in black tape and outfitted with a bottom handle, which was connected to a backpack, that appeared on T.M.S.'s back, by a hose. T.M.S. pushed the handle forwards, resulting a red beam to come out of it, and attach to Dimentio, healing him, to which he nodded to T.M.S., thanking him, making T.M.S. nod back, and then attach the red beam to Israphille, healing his wounds.

Bowser growled, as he said "Damn it, my armor's ruined.", as he came out of his shell, revealing his armor was warped and bent, melting slightly, to which he then shook it off, saying "Grrr... it was time I replaced that old armor, anyway... it was getting too old and rusty."

The rest of the group focused on the ship, as it soon landed on the ground, a loud "thud" sound being heard, a dust-cloud coming up, mixed with the snow, from the landing... they soon saw Israphel, flying towards them, before landing... he had a serious look on his face, as he said "There are survivors on the ship, I think. Quite a lot of them, too."

Katsumi nodded, only for Israphel to say "However... I was only able to gather that from the outside of the ship... along with... something else.", noticing the nervous tone in his father's voice, Israphille stepped forward and asked _"What did you find?"_

His father said nothing, only to sigh and say "...the ship is of Minecraftian origin... and it's from the Imperium Individ... the capital of the Entity Empire.", making Israphille's eyes shrink, before his eyes narrowed, his wings getting larger, as he then launched himself towards the ship, making Israphel sigh and say "Goddamn it. Dimentio, will you be alright?", making Dimentio nod, as he said, tired, "Yes, but I think it's best I stay with Evie for a little while. I need to rest..."

Israphel nodded, before he turned to the others and said "The rest of you, except Evie, let's go and make sure my son doesn't do anything stupid.", as he then spread his wings and flew off towards the ship, with T.M.S. lending Katsumi what appeared to be Hermes' Boots, giving her a lot more speed, allowing her to reach the ship much faster. As for Evie, she made the call to the Outsiders requesting aid to which only Jillian arrived.

"I asked for aid." Evie said under her breath.

"And you got it." Jillian said producing a syringe with red fluid within. "Stewie said to give this to you."

Evie hastily injected it into Dimentio, but it was obvious that Dimentio's makeup would require more of them than most humanoids.

"Well, at least you'll in a slightly better state." Evie said helping Dimentio up to his feet. He was not in fighting state, but he could at least move. Jillian easily lifted Dimentio up with ease much to his surprise.

"I'll fly him back to the castle!" Jillian said taking off with him.

"Be careful!" Evie warned before flying off towards the ship.

However, Dimentio, as he was being taken off to the castle by Jillian, said "Dymmi! Help the others out! You have my permission to do whatever it takes!", making Dymmi nod and fly after the others, with Bowser going back into his shell using it only to dash towards the ship.

Injured Minecraftians received aid from the able-bodied leaving the likes of Katsumi to look over the situation, as Israphel did a count on how many were only a little injured, how many were fatally injured, and how many were conscious and healthy enough to help out, while also looking for his son.

"Moments like this, part of me regrets taking the job of managing the multiverse." Katsumi said with a sigh. "Because I swear some dumb bastard wants to violate the rules! What's the point of the damn rules if people won't follow them!"

"Hello, pot. I'm the kettle." Bowser snarked arriving to help out.

His warships came to collect the injured to transport to the nearest hospital leaving Katsumi wanting answers. She made up her mind in having to get Evie use her oracle powers for a good explanation.

"No more messing around. I need to start taking advantages." Katsumi said before looking to Israphille. "Israphille, I'll need you to join me. Since Dimentio is injured, we're going on a journey of the mind."

Israphille tried to speak only for Katsumi to gently shush him saying she'll explain after they go back to the castle.

However, Israphille stopped, and then said _"...Katsumi, follow me."_ , as he began to walk away, towards what appeared to be the main bridge of the ship, as Katsumi hesitantly followed him.

As they got closer, they could hear whimpering and groaning, until they finally reached the bridge... only to gasp, seeing the sight before them.

The bridge was mostly intact, save for some metal being warped and broken in some areas... however, their attention was on something else. At the captain's wheel of the ship, there was a white-cloaked being standing there... with a massive, metal spike protruding from their chest, their heart at the end of it, the metal spike coated in it's blood... the sight made them both sick... however, they then noticed the small Enderchild hanging onto the being's arm, shaking with fear, and whimpering. Being the one not to leave innocent children hurting, Katsumi used her Warper's Will to ease the child's fear before telling Israphille to handle the child while she looked over the injury.

"This one's going to make it." Katsumi said scanning over the injury with her BlackTab. "Seems his body's shut down for healing. BlackTab, I.D. this one."

Once she got the I.D., her headache grew and her stress bubbled up. She made a internal promise to go do something to rid herself of her stress lest she wanted to grow gray hair. She didn't rush through getting out of school as quickly as possible just to let this get under her skin. Spawning a rice cooker, she got the being covered in green energy and lifted off the spike. Gently, she swirled him around gently before sealing him within the rice cooker before it clasped shut.

"There, he'll be safe to heal in that void." Katsumi said attaching a small bug-sized device to it. "Once he's done, this will trigger so he can be freed. How's the child?"

 _"Had to put him to sleep so he didn't freak out at what you just did."_ Israphille said as Katsumi got the rice cooker in hand. _"And a rice cooker, really?"_

"Would you rather a bottle?" Katsumi snarked sharply. "Now, let's head back. Frankly, I'm beat."

Katsumi took off into the skies leaving Israphille to follow after her using his wings, the child in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Her BlackTab chimed and Katsumi looked at the status upgrade. Her eyes widened in shock and annoyance.

"Well shit." Katsumi said.

 _"Something wrong, Katsumi?"_ Israphille asked, flying up next to her.

"Apparently, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond meaning I owe Evie 120,000 and Ryker is going to probably strangle Rose when he finds out." Katsumi said bordering between worry and annoyance. "I can't believe those fuckers were right!"

* * *

(A/N: Well, that's another chapter down. Next up, we head back to Kenji and his continuing nightmare. This chapter is a bit more special as me and Displacer directly wrote this one. It flows a lot smoother than the others. Catch you readers, soon!)

 **(Displacer: You're welcome for the help, by the way. Anyway, there is _MUCH_ more to come, such as Kenji's continuing nightmare and "battle" with those haunting his mind. But, I'm not going to spoil anything. Otherwise, my fellow writer would possibly try to get back at me... _possibly_. It's too early to tell. Anyway, see you all next time!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Kenji's coma is going to one heck of a trip.)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Mario Matrix 3.0)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 9: Coma Theory**

* * *

(Within Kenji's Coma)

[Cues: Force of Nature – Same Ol' Thing]

Kenji found himself walking along a dusty forest trail taking in the sight and sounds of nature. Trees of varying types from maples to cherry blossoms were in bloom. Kenji was weary from this nightmare he was enduring managing to off the Xenomorph by sending it to the area of his mind where dreams go to die. Kenji was slowly gaining back control of his own mind, but he needed to crash for a moment. He plopped down leaning back against a cherry blossom taking in a much needed break. Getting into a meditative pose, he began to meditative.

 _"This is a surprise. You're meditating." A familiar voice spoke to Kenji._

"Ace." Kenji said snapping his eyes. "What do you want?"

In front of him was Ace Blackthorn in his original adult appearance before he vanished.

" _Only to help you…you know I would not be here to mock you."_

"Then why the hell did you disappear, huh?" Kenji vented. "You were the apple in our parent's eyes."

 _"Kenji, you know I can't answer that. Plus, Okaa-san and Otou-san loved us all dearly."_

Kenji rolled his eyes.

" _Kenji, you know what I see? Someone who has the potential but you're not realizing it. You did it with the Xenomorph, you can do it again. Our cousin only stomped you because he was better prepped and you know it. Don't let that dissuade you. Don't you have someone precious to protect?"_

Kenji thought of his team, and Ace seemingly faded.

"Damn it, I hate to say he's right. I can't give up now." Kenji said getting up.

[Cues: Chaoz Japan – Castle Crashers]

"So, you're here?" Kenji said getting his sword in hand. "Well, bring it. Only I will walk away alive from this."

"I will show no mercy." Sektor said getting into a kenpo stance.

"Then, it's the end for you." Kenji said taking a loose stance of the Black Balance Style.

The two rushed in to with their first attacks coming to a clash sending them back a few inches. Sektor produced flames from his wrist mounted flamethrowers. Using Paper Art and relaxing his mind, he made his limp and nimble enough to dodge out of the way getting out a kunai knife. He slammed it into Sektor's hand disabling one of the flamethrower which sprayed fluid all over his hand. With a spark of ki, Kenji lit it ablaze.

"Gah, annoying organic pest!" Sektor said infuriately impaling Kenji with his Pulse Blade. "Let's see you dodge that."

Kenji already had and Sektor had not realized he stabbed a clone. A water clone that had the idea to alter himself into being made from water to…nitroglycerin. So, when Kenji appeared behind Sektor, the clone had his last words.

"Let's see you dodge this."

[Music End]

Kenji flipped back, and the clone promptly blew up in Sektor's face. While the blast did not off him, it did leave him badly injured with both arms blown off. Kenji strode up as Sektor cursed a storm swearing revenge. Kenji took a step back to let an anvil from the sky crush Sektor's head. Kenji snickered at the classic gag he thought up. After raiding the corpse for weapons, he vaporized the body.

"Riptor and Freddy, and I feel that brunt wad of douche is waiting for me." Kenji said to himself.

Kenji floated up into the air and flew on ahead. He had a nightmare to purge.

* * *

Back within the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone had gathered. Evie had a grim look on her face looking deeply worried.

"Aunt Evie, what's wrong?" Dymmi asked.

"It's Ryker. He found out about the Pink Diamond, and the fallout was not pretty. Crystal Squadron completely fell apart." Evie said concerned. "My brother was heartbroken."

"What did you expect? She essentially lied to everyone and make their whole purpose for naught." Katsumi said bitterly. "And to fair, Steven Universe as a show is overrated tripe anyway."

"At least, it's not Teen Titans Go fuck yourself." Mimi remarked getting nods of agreement.

"Should we do something about them?" Dimentio offered.

"No, leave him. I doubt Ryker will be in any mood for talking. Besides, it's Pink that needs to settle this." Katsumi remarked.

"It seems Ridley and Daisy made it in to the new Smash with the Inklings." Master Hand said checking out his phone.

"With the few characters in the Metroid verse, this is a good thing." Oscura chirped as Samus groaned.

An explosion rocked the place as Dimentio was wondering what was is this time.

 _"You know, what could possibly go wrong?" A familiar annoying voice said at the top of his lungs. "How about…everything!"_

"The worst of the 90s has finally come." Mario said under his breath.

"Fucking Bubsy!" Zone-Tan grumbled.

* * *

(A/N: A rather short one, but it's more focused on Kenji's development as he quickly gets his act together. As for the gang, they'll have to deal with Bubsy and his crew! Next time on Super Mario Warper Genesis!)


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: 10th Chapter. Woo. Either way, Kenji returns!)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Mario Matrix 3.0)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 10: Kenji's Ascension**

* * *

(Within Kenji's Coma)

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST – Let it Burn]**

Kenji was getting close to Freddy and he could feel it in the air. The distortion of this mind was clearly the dream demon's doing. Kenji had for the most part had been able to stabilize everything except for this area, his fears. However, he refused to freeze up at the sight of them. Freddy had to be stopped, and so Kenji pressed up in tune with blaring music. Kenji floated up to the highest "tower", and there was Freddy sitting on a throne made of obsidian.

 _GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MEANT TO BE GO AHEAD, KEEP BURNING LIKE A FIRE FEEL THE HEAT, BEAT 'EM UP JUST ONCE MORE AS IT STOPS YOU FROM RISING, LET IT BURN!_

"Freddy, you brunt bastard." Kenji said glaring at the demon.

At the demon's feet, Riptor rose up, but Kenji used a simple kiai to blow her off the tower.

"No more games. Let's settle this." Kenji said powering straight up Super Saiyan 2 with sparks emanating off his body. "Right here and now."

Freddy got up adjusting his hat snickering as he done so.

"So, you think your Saiyan powers will be my downfall? You Saiyans aren't so unbeatable." Freddy said powering up with a dark twisted aura. "Besides, I came prepared for this."

His body bulked up to an extremely muscular and well-defined build and Freddy's outfit has changed slightly. He still had his trademark sweater and fedora, but he now had blue leather pants, armored boots, and spikes on his shoulder pads. His razor clawed gloves glowed blood red as he took a stance.

"Of course, you know martial arts. At this point, I shouldn't be surprised that everybody is kung-fu fighting." Kenji said taking a stance of his own.

 **[Cues: Boss Battle - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga]**

Draconic wings tore out Freedy's back as he flew at Kenji grinding his claws against the ground trailing sparks. Kenji caught the attack dead with a downward swing of his katana, but the momentum sent him flying off the tower. Stabbing it into the tower wall, Kenji slid down to the ground rolling out of the way of Freddy's crash landing. Riptor let out a roar charging towards Kenji spewing a stream of fire. With Instantaneous Movement, inadvertently empowered by the fact he was in his mind, Kenji slammed an energy blast right on her back while flipping away to safety.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Kenji said before took off leaving the manic duo to give chase.

Kenji knew full well that he did not want give Freddy anymore of his mind to feed him and had to move the fight elsewhere. He had a plan in mind to exactly where he wanted to go. Freddy and Riptor found themselves having a demanding time keeping up as Kenji's mindscape seemed to expand and distort at the same time.

"Can you really keep running from me, boy? If this is your strategy, then you're a joke of a Blackthorn." Freddy taunted.

 **[Cues: Undertale Ost: 078 - You Idiot]**

Freddy did not get a response, but only a dark formless void. Riptor and him came a stop looking around only seeing nothingness.

"What the fuckiscle is this shit?" Freddy roared.

Nothing but silence and eerie tunes. Riptor roared only to suddenly be sent flying into the air before being swallowed into the void spooking Freddy.

"Oh dear, Freddy. Looks like your backup dancers are all gone." Kenji's voice said with him being nowhere in sight.

"Where are you, Kenji? Come out!" Freddy said flapping his wings.

"I'm right here, bitch." Kenji said appearing in front of an open door. "Come and get it."

Kenji went in and Freddy flew in after in only to find himself in a familiar warehouse. Confused, he turned to see the door disappeared and Kenji snapping off a lever to open another door.

"I'm ending this here." Kenji said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh really?" Freddy said.

 **[Cues: Batman Beyond Return Of The Joker OST Nightclub Fight/Terry Rescues Bruce]**

Freddy slashed Kenji's chest before tossing him into several crates only for the half-Saiyan to throw a crate right at his face. Kenji charged into going to a tangent of boxing blows clashing against Freddy's claws.

"You're sloppy, kid. Akira and Genevieve were a better challenge." Freddy stated.

Freddy closed in for a slash only for Kenji to catch his wrist and kneed the slasher in the groin holding him by his shoulder guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freddy coughed out.

"Why, fighting dirty, Frederick." Kenji stated coolly.

"Akira wouldn't….gah!" Freddy said as Kenji kneed him again.

"Your mistake was thinking we all fight the same. The family fighting style partly relies on one finding their own spin on it after being taught it in full. Now the only reason I don't appear so tough is because I used a relaxed style of Shikamaru's fighting style. However, allow me to get serious." Kenji said as he tossed Freddy into the style.

With the sounds of bones adjusting like they've been underused for a long while, Kenji took a different stance. Kenji, in a sense, was the Michelangelo of his siblings. He had immense potential, but he was rather too laid back to capitalize on it. Kenji had briefly flashed back to that day with his parents.

 _On the family home's backyard out in the West End of the island, a younger Kenji and Ryder was sparring in the makeshift arena while their parents watched. Ryder was trying to hit Kenji who was lazily dodging Ryder's attacks._

 _"Mom, Dad, I'm bored of training. Can I go in for a snack now?" Kenji said lazily flipping over Ryder and kicking him into the dirt._

 _"Kenji, you can't expect to coast through fight with no effort, can you?" Akira said with his arms crossed._

 _"But you do it all the time." Kenji said dodging Ryder's punch from behind._

 _"Only after we worked hard to master our craft. We can smack down people with ease, but you're not there yet. You have so much raw talent in Ansatsuken, but you're not homing in it. You'll get beaten if you keep lazing about." Genevieve said sternly._

 _"But Uncle Kaneda's lazy and he kicks everybody's asses." Kenji said innocently._

 _"The only reason Kaneda can do so because he's plays dirty. Now there's nothing with that if you're defending your life, but there are people he can't beat. He can't even touch me or Genevieve. The man is strong, but he doesn't…have much of a moral code. You really shouldn't follow his example." Akira explained._

 _Kenji turned to face Ryder to get grabbed and judo thrown out of the ring into the dirt._

 _"Because cockiness and laziness will get you beat and/or killed." Ryder said breathing heavily while a bit smug. "I just had to wait for the right moment. So, want that snack, otōto?"_

 **[Music Ends]**

Kenji stood in an Ansatsuken stance no longer having that lazy feel to it and having confident eyes which surprised Freddy.

"But you know, you're a bit of a shame. Jason Voorhees was a tragedy with mommy issues, but you're his dark mirror. A little bitch just like him." Kenji said darkly.

Freddy noticed a laser pistol on the desk next to him and took it up.

"You shut your mouth, bitch!" Freddy said firing it only Kenji to tank it using Iron Body.

"No, you. You don't get it, do you? You feed off fear and being feared. Well, I'm no longer fearful of some over-roasted limp dick motherfucker like you. I'd call you a bastard, but that would be an insult to Voorhees." Kenji said leaping up on the support beams as the lights went out.

"You may not to be a child molester, but you're still a child murderer. May I add sexual deviant as well? You tried to even fuck your own daughter which you had to brainwash just to do so! The thing with you is that you're only truly immortal in one's dreams. But you made the mistake of coming in my mind." Kenji said walking along the beam as a dim light flickered.

"I'm not hearing this!" Freddy yelled.

"Come on! You're not scary! Michael Myers is scary! You're just a coward who had to rely on demons to get his jollies after you were burned alive. Those demons can't save you now, can they? And you call yourself a God? Enel had more reason call himself God then you. You make me laugh." Kenji said before breaking into maddening laughter. "Can you even get it up anymore?"

 **[Cues: Undertale – You Idiot]**

Freddy let out a savage yelled firing a torrent of hellfire up at the ceiling which Kenji was trying to get out of the way only to slip off the beam hitting the table. Freddy walked up and slammed the table on top of Kenji before tossing off his gloves to strangle Kenji. Freddy was so full of rage that he wanted nothing more then to watch the life go out of Kenji as he gurgled.

"C'mon, Blackthorn. Laugh it up now, you little shit! Laugh! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Freddy screamed tightening his grip. "Because once you go, I'll pay your sister a visit!"

Kenji started to laughing wheezing soundly discreetly relishing the fact he was in his mind to his advantage.

"Realized you lost, Kenji?" Freddy said mockingly.

"Nah, I'm just laughing at the fact that you're a fucking idiot." Kenji shot back with a grin of his face.

 **[Music Abruptly Ends]**

Kenji sunk Freddy's own left glove right into the demon's neck spew tainted black blood before Kenji kicked the table off sending Freddy against the wall. Kenji was now armed with Freddy's gloves. Freddy fell to the ground clearly writhing in pain from his own weapon.

"I believe it is time to end this and get back to _reality_ , Frederick, and I know how. You see this form, well…allow me to go even further beyond!" Kenji said powering up glowing bright gold.

"OH SHIT!" Freddy cried out as all he could see was white.

* * *

Dimentio had to give Bubsy credit. Bubsy had not settled for a straight fight and was bombarding the kingdom with lasers, explosions, and letting Fred Fucks glitch up reality. Everyone was forced inside, and they were all stewing on what to do. Evie was getting treated for injuries by Dana and Molly.

"Damn that Fred Fucks!" Evie roared.

"You should be lucky you can regenerate after that glitch disemboweled you and tore up your ribcage and heart!" Jeremy yelled.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai - The Braveheart's Triumphant Return]**

Out of the hospital, Kenji's body floated up into the sky glowed bright gold with the Metsu Emerald around his neck. Kenji's body was already flared up to Super Saiyan 2, but that began to change. The power spewing from Kenji's body caused the ground to quake overpowering Fred's glitch power. With a mighty scream and blinding light, Kenji had broken out of the coma and Freddy's grip on him. The light had cried and there was Kenji in a new outfit he had worn in the mindscape. He now wore an opened World War-esque dark purple trench coat with a black gi over a green shirt within, a green obi tied over it at his waist, and black-grey high-top sneakers. He even still had Freddy's claws on his hands, his katana from the mindscapes, and Sektor's pulse blades on him.

"So, I did it. Super Saiyan 3. Eat your heart out, Ryker." Kenji said confidently basking in his newfound power.

 **[Music Ends]**

Evie was slack jawed, and Katsumi did not whether to face palm or be glad for this change. Appearing back into reality was Freddy who was showing injury.

"Time, we end things." Kenji said punching the demon right into the street causing a small crater.

Peach would have complained about the damage, but one does not just yell at a Super Saiyan 3. Kenji floated down to the ground waltzing up on Freddy.

"You think this is over! I will kill you!" Freddy said getting up preparing to attack.

"No." Kenji said calmly. "Warper Edit."

Freddy lunged only to feel a tinge in his body as white flames coated him for a split second falling to the ground. Freddy looked to his arms and hands were no longer brunt.

"What did you do to me?" He roared.

"Simple, I depowered you. So, I welcome you to your worst nightmare." Kenji said with a manic grin on his face. "It'll be quite a rush."

Kenji uppercuts Frederick before impaling him with his claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then, he swipes him across the face, damaging the skull, and let him meet the dirt again. Frederick could only weakly get up as Kenji still have his smug grin on his face.

"Oh…no…" Frederick said.

A heated energy blast tore through his battered chest as Kenji said in an over dramatic tone, "OHHH YEAAAA!"

Jerome face-palmed purely at the fact that Kenji made a Kool-Aid joke now of all times. Jillian was on the ground laughing hard enough to let tears fall. Kenji grew silent before snapping his fingers using Warper Delete and the last thing Freddy screamed out was for help from the Dream Demon. His cry went unanswered as his existence ceased. Kenji was rather drained being this was his first time using Super Saiyan 3.

"Damn, no wonder nobody uses this form. It feels like my own body is squeezing out every drop of ki." Kenji said before returning to base form completely exhausted. "But I made it back!"

Kenji was tackle-hugged by Megan who was just glad he was out of his coma only for Kenji to tell her he needed to take off the gloves.

"Oh right, sorry." Megan said as Kenji took them off. "You'll need this back."

Megan returned the BlackTab to which Kenji hastily stored the gloves back in before clipping it to his side feeling complete before hugging Megan.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, Meg." Kenji said warmly. "Freddy and his goons were a bit of a roadblock."

Before Kenji could go on, Megan had pulled him in a kiss not needing any more words at the moment.

"What the hell? We were in the middle of…" Bubsy said only for Fred Fucks to shush him.

As they broke the kiss, Megan gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Kenji, I need to you promise. After this, you marry me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Megan said partly sternly.

"Of course, love. We've danced around it long enough." Kenji said with a nod.

Kenji looked up the massive ship and sighed while saying, "Ok, so these are the asshole were dealing with."

"Discount Sonic with more attitude and less cool." (Bubsy)

"The Geico lizard's broke bitch brother." (Gex)

"Why is he…oh right, Konami screwed him over too." (Solid Snake)

"Cliché dark action girl." (Krused)

"Villain nobody longer gives a shit about since the 80s." (King Wart)

"And who the hell is this guy?!" (Fred Fucks)

Kenji finished his brief first impression before putting his hand on Megan's head. Using telepathy, he got a recap of what he missed.

"Ok, so Dimentio's my new brother, Dymmi and Spooky are my nieces, and I may have to kill Israphille for nearly sleeping with my sister." Kenji said.

Israphille gulped and was grateful Kenji was still drained from before to not try now... only to then perk up and say, telepathically (and a bit miffed), _"Hold up! I didn't sleep with Evie, Kenji! I slept with Katsumi!"_... only for him to stop and blush, with Katsumi doing the same.

"Hey, I was a big star in the 90s!" Gex and Bubsy touted.

"I was not even born in the early 90s, and even I know that's a blatant lie." Kenji spat. "If I wasn't so drained, I'd put your head on a pike. Then again, your transgender counterpart is scarier than you."

Bubsy went red faced at the mention of that counterpart.

"Big talk coming from the defective member of the Blackthorn family." Bubsy said crossing his arms.

"Oh right, didn't you have a remake come out recently? Yes, you did, but failed due to Sonic Forces, Sonic Mania, and Super Mario Odyssey. Your game was such a failure that Mega Man's laughing at you." Kenji said smugly.

"You motherfucker!" Bubsy said firing a finger beam right at him only for Dimentio leapt out of the castle and calmly swatted it aside.

"Dimentio, thank you for looking after my team. I owe you big for that." Kenji said with a grin. "So, I'll let you take care of these idiots. But leave Krused and Bubsy alive. I have plans for Krused, but I want the pleasure of killing Bubsy."

"I make no promises. Besides... I want to kill Bubsy myself. Considering the bastard was the one who led this whole operation. Either way... let's show them not to mess with the Blackthorns, shall we?" Dimentio said, grinning back, as his body frosted over... however, his body was also glowing black, white, and various shades of gray... and it seemed to be emanating from his chest.

Dymmi, Mimi, and Spooky gasped at the sight, as the others in Dimentio's group paled... the only ones who didn't know what was wrong was Jeremy, Katsumi, Evie, and a few of the others. When Katsumi asked what was wrong, Dymmi responded, saying "Papa is using a form that could severely injure him, and after he used the portal, it could make him critically injured for nearly a week. It's one of his... trump cards, to say the least.", to which Shadoo then said "One of the more dangerous ones, at that. But... let's make sure the odds are in our favor.", as he then came out of Dimentio's shadow, forming into a full, 3D, shadow-version of Dimentio, his eyes glowing brightly, as shadowy tentacles sprouted from his back, all with sharp points on the end of them.

Israphille soon jumped in, wielding a massive hammer with a spike on both ends, as Israphel said "Raise some hell for me, kid!", as Israphel then began to use his powers to create rocky barricades around the area, protecting the castle and the rest of the group.

Israphille nodded, and said _"So, who wants to fight who? Because I'm gonna take out the weakest link."_ , as he pointed to King Wart, who growled at Israphille, to which Israphille smirked back, behind his bandanna.

Shadoo let out a "tsk", as he then said "I'll handle Fred Fucks. Not even glitches can save him from the darkness."

"You know, a lot of things can go wrong for you." Bubsy said darkly. "Fred, let's take them to the Minus World!"

"Better idea. We take you to a world where nothing matters." Shadoo said, as he then snapped his fingers, enveloping the group, and teleporting them to another dimension.

* * *

 **[Cues: Rainbow Factory - Scary version - xYundyn]**

 **(Location: The Corrupted Realm)**

"Tsk, you think a pocket dimension is enough to contain us." Bubsy smugly says. "Fred, glitch us out!"

"I can't, boss. At least not for a while, damn Corrupted Realm is screwing with my power." Fred remarked. "I'll need time!"

"Wart, buy some!" Bubsy said loading a grenade launcher.

Wart throw a radish at Dimentio who only looked mildly annoyed to catch it. The radish itself hisses out white powder intended to give the effect of drunkenness. Wart was hoping for him to be left uncoordinated and easier to take down.

However, this was not the case, as Dimentio said "You're gonna have to do a bit better than that to get the upper hand. Israphille, give him hell.", to which Israphille nodded and dashed forward, hammer raised high, as he then swatted Wart to the right, an explosion coming forth from the hammer, sending Wart flying into a rockside, only for Israphille to then jump up and slam his hammer down, sending Wart into the ground... his head blown off his shoulders, as a result.

Israphille sighed and said, turning to Bubsy, _"Why the shitty Toad King? You could have gone for someone WAY more competent. Honestly."_ , to which Shadoo replied, as he began to fight Gex, grabbing Gex with one tentacle, slamming him into the ground repeatedly, "I must ask the same thing, really. You honestly could have gone for one of the one-off villains from the Mario Games, or perhaps the shitty villains from the Sonic games whose names should not be said."

"Eat a dick, shadow!" Gex screamed "changing the channel" on his remote.

Shadoo found himself changed into a cowboy outfit. Gex had a nervous sweat come down and Bubsy facepalmed.

"Pause him, you idiot!" Krused cried out.

"Oh right!" Gex said accidentally hitting rewind on his remote

While that was happening, Dimentio snapped his fingers, making various bolts of ice, magic, and darkness to appear, before Dimentio sent them all towards Bubsy, as Israphille and Krused watched... only for Israphille to ask _"If I may ask, why did you team up up the group when you're one of the more competent members?"_

"Bubsy pays really well. Plus, it was better than scouring my home universe on my own." Krused said discretely shooting Wart's corpse with a 1-up Mushroom.

"I'm back, bitches!" Wart said spitting out exploding eggplants".

Only for Israphille to then hit Wart again, killing Wart once more, as Israphille said _"How much? I'm genuinely curious."_

"Depends on the job, out of the profits I get a share, plus a 10% bonus being I'm the ship mechanic." Krused said firing another shroom for Wart.

This time, Wart did not say anything but produced a massive cabbage filled to the brim with nitroglycerin. Seeing the lava below, Wart rolled it off the cliff into it expecting an explosion.

The result was Wart being sucked into an implosion, as the lava was under the effect of the Corrupted Realm, meaning it had an opposite effect to the nitroglycerin... and Israphille paid it no mind, as he said, with a shrug, _"Sounds kinda shitty, in my opinion. My father pays his soldiers more than twice as much."_

"I am a merc, and these guys are family to me despite their faults." Krused said steadfastly.

Wart emerged from the implosion brunt and more pissed off. Using his powers, he produced a veggie causing him to grow into a giant. However, he stupidity grabbed Shadoo trying to strangle him.

This... did not work out for him. Shadoo, in response, grew in size and proceeded to punch Wart, shrinking him down, as he then squashed Wart, flattening him. Israphille sighed at the sight, and said _"I must admit, you're probably one of the most loyal mercs I've ever met. But... how much do you and the rest of your "family" know of Dimentio and the rest of us? Do you know Dimentio's Warper Level? Do you know what me and the others can do, power-wise? If so, then why did you attack us?"_

Krused started laughing and said, "We know your level, but we came prepared with a few plans. Like Exploding Shadow Clones!"

"That's the signal! Katsu!" Bubsy said exploding to reveal he was just a clone.

"Dimentio! Bubsy's still here in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Fred's glitching the place to keep you trapped!" Kenji texted to Dimentio through his BlackTab.

Surprisingly, Dimentio smirked and texted him back, saying "Oh, I already knew. Being a Chakra user rather than a Ki User has it's benefits in sensing such things. But... tell Fred that he needs to work on his glitching."

* * *

 **[Music Ends]**

Back within the Mushroom Kingdom, Bubsy was starting his next plan. He planned for Fred to free Dimentio and crew right into Forever Forest and have them deal with all the traps, namely explosives to torch them alive.

"Bubsy, are you sure this is going to work?" Fred asked.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Bubsy said confidently.

"How about our bombs being disarmed?!" Krused said pointing to Jeremy and Katsumi working to disarm as many as they could.

"Shit! I can't keep them trapped any longer!" Fred said passing out.

Dimentio, Israphille, and Shadoo then appeared in front of the group, as Dimentio said, with a smile, "Exploding Shadow Clones. I gotta admit, quite smart. However, in MY world, you better play smart."

Dimentio then snapped his fingers, sending an icy spear through Fred's chest, nearly killing him. Bubsy screamed out Fred's name in terror as Shadoo then snapped his fingers, enveloping Fred in darkness and teleporting him to the Corrupted Realm to trap him there.

"Plan Delta!" Bubsy said through gritted teeth.

However, before Bubsy's group could go with their plan, Dimentio asked "Quick question. I know the Order has limited access to my past, but what do you think my Warping Level is. I'm honestly curious to see what your answer is."

"Intel, we got said you were a level eight fucker." Bubsy said as Solid Snake prepped some tranquilizer darts.

Dimentio's smile grew into a grin, as he said "Oh, how wrong you were. You see... Israphille, over here, is a Level 10. Shadoo... he's a Level 9. Considering he's my shadow, think about that for but a moment. And think about how screwed you really are."

As Dimentio then performed Mass Warper Delete, deleting Solid Snake's darts and his weapons.

"Well then, I guess we're screwed." Bubsy said walking up to Dimentio. "I guess we should surrender...NOT!"

Dimentio smirked and said "Oh, I know you won't. You're too much of a stubborn bastard to do that."

"Plan Zeta!" Bubsy said ingesting a Starman along with the rest of them.

Dimentio gave a wide grin, as Shadoo and Israphille then teleported away, leaving Dimentio with them, as Dimentio said "He's your answer to my Level, Bubsy.", before his Warping Energy began to flow free, enveloping the area around him, burning like a star, as he said "...I'm a Level 10!", before he then sent a wave of Warping Energy out, slamming into Bubsy's group, and sending them flying back.

"Bastard!" Bubsy said flying right at Dimentio, surprising him with a straight punch before unloading on him. "You think you level 10 fuckers can't be touched? Well, take this! Galick Beam Cannon!"

Bubsy unleashed the purple energy beam point blank only to see that it only did minor damage.

Dimentio stood still, grinning still, only to then say "Is that the best you got? I don't even have any Ki, and you did barely anything!", his clothes singed, but otherwise alright, as he held his arms out, as if mocking Bubsy, with Bubsy's group standing shocked at the sight.

"I've defeated Super Saiyans, damn it! How?!" Bubsy cried out as he kept blasting Dimentio with a Rapid Fire Barrage.

Being that technique rarely ever beats anyone, Dimentio decided he had enough grabbing Bubsy by the throat.

"Here's the thing, Bubsy. I've been around a lot longer than you have. For example... I'm over 2,000 years old. What is 2,000 years of experience in comparison to how many you've had? Either way... it doesn't matter, now does it? Because you are finished.", as Dimentio then crushed Bubsy's throat, with a sickening crack being heard.

The end of Bubsy was a shock to his crew, but Bubsy did have one last trick up his sleeve as his body lit up with the Flames of Creation.

"Sorry, Dimentio. But, I'm a bit of a sore loser, and I leave you with this! Final Gambit Flames!" Bubsy said before turning to his crew. "Get down!"

His crew dived for safety as Dimentio was swallowed into a white explosion as Bubsy's old body was incinerated and Bubsy's "soul" made his escape. Dimentio looked quite irate at the cheapness of said parting blow.

When the explosion and smoke cleared, Dimentio's clothe were burned off... and his mask was partly burned off, revealing part of the underneath of his face, showing the burnt, bloody skin underneath... however, it didn't look fresh.

Dimentio growled, as he said "Of course, you went with the cheapest fucking blow. Well, you won't escape on my watch.", as he then got his BlackTab out and called Dymmi, saying "Dymmi, get Spooky, Nyx, and M.S.3.0 Jr. Hunt Bubsy down. I'll deal with the rest of his crew.", making Dymmi say "Understood!", before ending the call, leaving Dimentio to deal with the rest of Bubsy's crew.

Krused was already making her escape only to get knocked out with the butt of a shotgun from Jillian of all people.

"Can I have you escape? Kenji wants you for some reason." Jillian said dragging her away.

"Sure. Leave Krused alive. I have a plan for her." Dimentio said, before teleporting away, leaving Jillian to deal with the rest of Bubsy's crew.

It's too bad they all went the route of Final Gambit Flames leaving most of them completely infuriated.

"Rebecca, I swear! That crazy bitch is the reason why Warpers can't just die!" Katsumi screeched.

"Couldn't we have just erased them?" Dana asked as Katsumi face-palmed.

* * *

Shortly after the smoke cleared, everyone was recovering. Mimi and Shadoo went to work dousing him, to which he nodded in thanks to them, before heading to Kenji, who was with Megan and the rest of his crew.

"Well, they all got away except for Krused. Don't worry, I have plans for her in mind." Kenji said darkly.

"We'll be selling her off. People will pay a fortune for anything of Krystal's. Her Arwing, her organs, and her body." Brian said lustfully. "Can't we just keep her, boss?"

However, Dimentio then said, "Sorry, but I have my own plans for her."

"Fine, but you owe me more, dear brother." Kenji said tossing him the rice cooker Krused was sealed in. "At least, she won't be able to flee like the rest."

Brian was muttering something about hogging the vixen booty.

"Here's the thing. I read her mind after I knocked her out, and I don't get why Pinkamena would send a team like this to attack this world. You'd think she'd think more than this." Jillian said having her rare moments of intelligence.

"...I can think of a few. But I'd need more evidence." Dimentio said with a thoughtful expression on his face as he then slowly took off his mask.

Mimi handed him a spare... only to see the expressions of surprise on the group's faces, seeing the burnt, flesh-exposed side of his face, with the burnt side of his face also having a crazed, bloodshot, amber eye.

Dimentio sighed and asked "What? Is it the burnt flesh or the crazed, bloodshot eye?"

"Eh.." Stewie shrugged as he could not decide which. "It could go either way."

"Either way, I think it's high time we made our leave." Kenji admitted. "I think to pay the likes of Ryker a visit, but I need to also take care of a bit of business. Like marrying Megan, here."

"We'd marry here, but we'd be getting in the way of things." Megan said sheepishly.

"Plus, there's too much sauce in this show!" Stewie remarked.

"Wait, my dad would have gifts for you!" Dymmi said. "You did just wake up, Uncle. We're been all worried sick and we all got you something."

Dimentio nodded to this, a smirk on his face, as he then got something out of his pocket, with the objects somehow not being burnt... he then opened his hands, revealing two rings. Both rings were platinum, and both had an onyx on them... the big differences were that one onyx was in the shape of a 'K', whereas the other was in the shape of an 'M'.

"Bro, you are the coolest!" Kenji said taking them up.

"Wait, what about the Metsu Emerald?" Evie asked.

"I'm giving to Ryker. If anyone, he's the best person to hand it off right now. He's got experience with them, more than I do. Plus, I can't afford bounty hunters wanting this. Considering Ryker's rep, no one will go after him." Kenji explained.

"Especially with his teams' bounties." Jillian said cheerfully, "They keep climbing up."

Dimentio nodded, before he then stopped and said "Oh, I almost forgot.", before he reached into his other pocket and got out two more rings... the difference with these ones were that one was platinum, with an onyx in the shape of a 'G', and the other was made of a red and blue metal, with half of a ruby and half of a sapphire on the ring, with both halves combining to form the letter 'R'.

Dimentio then smirked and said "Figured Ryker and Garnet would get married soon, so I made these for them around the same time I made you and Megan's. And don't worry, both you and Megan's rings and Ryker and Garnet's rings are invincible thanks to a fuckton of seals I put on them."

"Ryker and Garnet? Knowing him, he's probably holding it off." Kenji said taking them up "But I'll hold onto these for him."

Kenji and the Outsiders would take their leave as the Black Warpspark had taken off into space.

"You do realize, Kenji's bounty is going to go up, right?" Jeremy remarked. "Freddy wasn't some sixth rank scrub. He was one of the few 9th rankers. Nastiest counterpart so far."

"Kenji's joining the million bounty club, isn't he?" Katsumi said with a sigh.

"Probably, knowing him. But, I doubt anyone's going to go near Kenji, nor will they go near my world any time soon." Dimentio said, with a smirk, gaining an eyebrow raise from Katsumi.

"All considering, our brother's right. Kenji's slain and depowered a dream demon user. For one, that will keep the demons in line. Secondly, with Dimentio joining the family, this makes the Blackthorns look like the Big Mom Pirates." Evie said astutely.

"She's right. And besides... you have two more 10th Level Warpers in your family, in the form of me and Dymmi. Not only that, but you have Shadoo, who is a 9th Level, and my wife, who, believe it or not, is ALSO a 9th Level. Nobody's gonna want to go near a world where there's a small squadron of the strongest Levels of Warpers in existence." Dimentio remarked confidently.

"Yes, but this is also a bit of a curse. Keeping neutral and trying to defend the multiverse are such pains. But I took this job to keep the balance. And that, I will do." Katsumi said determined.

With one disaster averted, there lay smooth sailing….at least for now.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was something all right. I finally give Kenji the development he needed. And yes, I do plan to reveal new bounties. Just not in this series, you'll have to see the finale to Steven Universe Blackthorned's movie for that. This chapter was a bit of my first pure joint moves thanks to my good friend, Displacer. And he'll be giving a few words for the end of this note. Take it away, Displacer.

 **(Displacer: Thank you, Yoshi. It was a pleasure doing this chapter. I'm glad you allowed me to join in on this. Although, to those reading, sometimes I won't be joining him on these chapters. That's one of the few reasons you got a short chapter last time. Anyway, next chapter, we will be revealing someone. The question is... who is the newest addition to the cast? And what role will they play? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! But, before we go… we DO have a Discord. Make sure to visit it to ask us questions every now and then. Just head to Yoshi3000's profile, and mine, for the link. Anyway, see you all next time! Caio!~ Back over to you, Yoshi!)**

(A/N: So, don't miss the next chapter! Later, everyone!)


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Allow me to apologize for not dealing with Kenji in the finale for the movie chapters for SU, but it was handled in its next chapter.)**

* * *

 **(-Cue Opening Theme- Mario Matrix 3.0)**

 **Super Mario: Warper Genesis**

 **Chapter 11: Storm's End**

* * *

A day has passed since the battle with Bubsy and his crew, with Kursed having been put in containment, her Warping Energy stuck with a restrain seal thanks to Dymmi and Dimentio. And, unsurprisingly, Fred Fucks was dead, as he died from blood loss and frostbite, thanks to the icy spear that skewered him. Back with the group, they were about to have another meeting. Dimentio and Katsumi's group made their way there, talking as they did.

"So... you were a 10th Level this entire time. And you didn't tell me." Katsumi said, her tone calm, but Dimentio could tell she was angry.

To this, he scoffed and said "If there's one thing I learned from my parents it's that you shouldn't reveal everything about yourself. Considering I'm practically the ninja of this little group, safe for Evie, I have a right not to tell you everything. But... if you want all the details, ask Akira and Genevieve. They're the only ones in your family to know this at the moment, save for you and Evie, now. Not even Merch knows. And he'd probably be one of the few to know everything."

Katsumi sighed, as she then turned to Mimi and said "And you were a 9th Level this entire time. How the hell did you guys hide it so easily?", making Mimi chuckle and say "The same way people can cloak their ki, chakra, and magic. We're able to cloak our Warping Energy, or limit how much we can show, by suppressing it in our body. It gives us a feeling of warmth and calmness, as well, when we do it. Israphille does it often for when he wants to relax."

This made Katsumi nod... the others were just as surprised at finding out Dimentio and Mimi were 10th and 9th Levels, respectively... but not those that had known Dimentio for a long time (or the likes of Evie who had her suspicions).

The group soon made it to the Meeting Room and opened the doors... only to see someone they hadn't expected. A face that shouldn't be there... and yet, he was present, and he was holding a file in his hand.

A being similar to Dimentio's, but with noticeable differences. He had about 5-6 inches over Dimentio is, a more slender and lanky physique (at least, this was his Henge), and clothing similar to that of Piccolo (the first appearance of his final incarnation, specifically) with some differences. He had a white gi, with blood on the bottom of it, as well as around the belt, which is a dark gray, and has a long jet black, almost steel-colored, cape, with the kanjis "酃", "之", and "沌", meaning "the spirit of a being of primeval chaos", on his cape, written in a shiny, metallic white, going down, starting with 酃, and ending with 沌. He also wears spiked red and blue shoulder pads, a dark black turban, dark purple Majin boots, and a pair of silver fingerless gloves. It was Dimensio, the Force of Darkness, and the Brother of Dimentio.

Dimensio's face was neutral, as he said, with a voice similar to Dimentio's, but with a darker tone to it, "Hello, brother."

Dimentio growled and said, his tone ice cold, "Brother... what are you doing here?", to which Dimensio chuckled and said, "Why do you think?", as he held up the file, before throwing it to Dimentio, who caught it out of the air.

"...more information on him?" Dimentio said, raising an eyebrow at his brother, who nodded and said "Yes. I assume Nyx had already told you he's become active again.", to which Dimentio nodded.

Dimensio sighed and said "He's getting much more brave. He's planning to reveal himself to everyone, brother. Watch your back... and not just because of me.", as he then snapped his fingers, a dark, hellfire-like portal appearing behind him, with hellfire blue flames coming off of the portal, as he then jumped back into it, making the portal close.

Katsumi and those with her were frozen... not just because Dimensio was _in the room_ , but also because of how… _casual_ , he was. He no doubt sensed all the hostility, yet he kept such a calm face that it seemed as though he honestly... couldn't care. As if it meant nothing to him.

And what surprised them more is the fact that Dimentio didn't attack him! He's the enemy!

Katsumi then spoke up and asked "Dimentio...", only for Dimentio to say "Before you ask, we have an agreement placed between me and my brother. I don't attack him, he doesn't attack me. Same applies to the worlds we make, and our allies. We're still allowed to visit each other, primarily on the holidays, like Christmas, Birthdays, Thanksgiving, etc."

"But... how? How did you make him listen?" Jeremy asked, just as shocked, to which Mimi spoke up and said "Despite what he's doing, he's still family. Hell, the first time he found out he was an uncle, he stopped attacking for a month and actually asked to spend time with his nieces, to get to know them. He may be a villain, but he still has a heart in there, after all."

The group just dumbly nodded, as Dimentio opened the file up, reading through it, as Nyx read it with him... the group then got ready for the meeting, as the others entered. However, a call on Katsumi's BlackTab interrupted them to which she answered.

"You're shitting me!" Katsumi said in response to what Gilda informed her.

"Problem?" Mimi said as Katsumi hung up.

"I got word that apparently new Smash Bros entries mean I have to deal with the fallout. Guess what, Oscura is basically canon now as Dark Samus is in!" Katsumi said as Oscura had eyes wide with stars in them.

"EEEEEEEE! I'm in Smash!" Oscura said doing a little happy dance on the table.

"Oh god no!" Samus screamed in her mind.

"And so's Rildey." Master Hand said looking at his phone.

"Son of a bitch!" Samus screamed.

"Can we focus on the file?" Dimentio and Evie said annoyed with the antics.

The meeting had finally proceeded, and it would be the next day when they all sought to split up. As Dimentio's allies were making their goodbyes, Dimentio and Katsumi had one last talk.

"Now that we're all caught up, we can start keeping the balance. Thank you for everything." Katsumi said warmly.

"Don't mention it. We're family after all. Besides, I should support someone with a good head on their shoulders in office. A shame you can't stay longer." Dimentio remarked.

"Jeremy and I are needed back at HQ. Gilda can't keep covering forever. Besides, Evie's sticking around. For one, to explore this world in full, and to help train Mimi." Katsumi said chipper. "You can call whenever I'm not busy."

Katsumi walked away as Jeremy tossed her bags. She turned back towards him saying, "By the way, public opinion has shifted. You're being seen as a bit of a guardian among the populace. This means many warpers seeking to raise families or just live their lives will be flocking here. I hope you have a plan."

Her ship was rolled around by Jeremy and Katsumi boarded it waving her step-brother goodbye as they took off. Evie watched it go before making her leave. She had a world to explore.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I'm ending it here. A bit on the sudden side, but I felt it was time. With SU Blackthorned entering its fifth season and Sekirei Blackthorned soon to end, I wanted to clear the board. This series was not really doing as hot as the others, and I wanted to end it revealing one of the big bads, Dimensio. As for Black Rose, she could be revealed in A Drunken Knockout Marriage or even The Geist Within depending on how things go. For the most part, this was a joy. A shame it didn't has more hits. I want to thank Displacer for all his help! This fic was actually one of my smoothest productions.)


End file.
